The case of the time traveller
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: A run in with a pair of thieves causes a woman from the 21st century to have an unexpected encounter with one of the greatest detectives of all time.
1. Chapter 1

I still couldn't believe it; I had stolen something for the first time in my life. Well, maybe not stolen exactly since the ones I'd taken it from were thieves themselves.

As I raced a few feet ahead without even looking back, my long brown hair flying into my face (making me wish once again I'd tied it back) I knew it wouldn't be long until they caught me; their footsteps were gaining and I was already out of breath after only running a block or two. Not for the first time I cursed my curves as I heard one of the men shouting at me.

"Stop, thief!" One of the men yelled and that brought a tight smile to my face, wondering where they got the nerve to call me that. My heart beating wildly I saw a door off to the side of the alleyway so I quickly made a decision; grabbing the doorknob I yanked the door open. I dived inside, quickly slamming the door before my pursuers could react and I grinned at the pained yell as the door slammed in the closest man's face.

But as I raced into the room the smile instantly wiped from my face as I found it was a storage room with no other way out.

I spun around, intending to escape to see the only way out now blocked by the two men. The youngest looked in his early twenties, short black hair and grey eyes currently glaring at me as he rubbed at his red nose. I managed a weak grin to see blood dripping from it.

"Just hand back what you stole from us and we'll leave you alone." The older man promised, his clear blue eyes looking at me and I snorted seeing the gun sticking out of his light blue jacket pocket. Noticing my eyes travelling to the weapon he pulled it out with a cold smile. "Last chance, lady. Give it back." He growled, aiming the muzzle at my face and I took a step back as I heard a click.

As I did I clutched the item I'd stolen tighter in my right hand, barely noticing how light the statue was. With my gaze fully on the gun aimed directly between my eyes I didn't see the younger of the men lunge for the statue. I yelped as he plowed into me, knocking me to the floor.

Muttering under his breath the older man stepped forward, possibly to grab the statue only for his eyes to widen.

Woozy from both the fall and having the back of my head slammed into the wall I didn't notice the statue starting to glow a pale blue until the younger man grabbed at my hand. His acomplice stepped forward, reaching for the statue at the same time as I lay there stuggling to breathe with the weight of his friend lying on my chest.

In the space of a few seconds a brilliant blue light blinded me as well as my two attackers who covered their eyes.

Once the light faded I slowly opened my eyes blinking back spots to find the storage room had vanished. Now lying on a street I stared as the youngest man climbed off me, staring around at his surroundings with eyes wide. His partner did the same, looking just as bewildered and just for a moment I saw their focus shift from me. Without them noticing I slipped the statue into my jeans pocket as I made a plan to escape.

Before they had a chance to react I leapt to my feet, shoving the youngest of the thieves hard into the other with my open palms. They fell to the concrete road, taking several seconds to right themselves which gave me just enough time to race right past them.

Still a little dazed by being thrown into a wall I still managed to race ahead of the thieves, ducking down an alleyway as soon as I saw it on my right. I kept to the shadows panting quietly as they raced right past me and I swallowed, hearing my heart beating wildly. Once I couldn't hear their footsteps I stepped out of the alleyway just in time to collide with a pair of men.

Knocked to the floor for the second time today I shook my head, a ringing in my ears distracting me as both men stared down at me. After a pause the shorter of the men, one sporting a well-trimmed moustace and short brown hair offered me his hand as the other with black hair just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked as I reached up, taking his outstretched hand. Just as he helped me back on my feet I noticed the taller man still staring at me, slowly looking me up and down. Which made me feel a little annoyed and very uncomfortable. I was all set to give the black haired man a piece of my mind when the ringing in my ears was joined by a dull ache between my eyes, making me rub the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger in an effort to relieve it.

I didn't even notice the much more helpful one speaking to me, the words mutted as the ringing grew until it blocked out all sound. Before I could react to the sudden absence of noise my knees grew weak and the road suddenly moved much closer, my knees painfully striking the concrete. If it hurt I didn't notice as everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heart rate slow but strong and there's a large bump on the back of her head. I wonder where it came from?" Someone muttered as I felt a hand lightly touching the back of my head.

"What matters to me right now is why I had to carry her back here to Baker Street. She wasn't exactly light and besides why not just leave her at the nearest hospital? " Another voice asked and I bit back a gasp as the hand pressed a little too hard on my head.

"Holmes, how can you be so cruel? She's injured and it wouldn't be right to leave her on her own." The other voice scolded and I would have nodded if I had been able to lift my head.

"You are a soft touch, Watson. We are not here to pick up everyone we find lying in the gutter." The second voice pointed out, his footsteps moving close to where I lay. When I felt a tug on the collar of my slightly dirty white shirt my chocolate-brown eyes shot open, finding one man standing over me and the other kneeling at my side. It took my eyes several seconds to clear though once they did I realized that these were the two men I'd run into minus the hats. "See, she's fine."

"W..who are you two?" I whispered, trying to push myself into a sitting position using my elbows. Seeing this the man with the neatly trimmed moustace kneeling beside me gently pushed an open palm against my left shoulder, pushing me back until I was lying again. "Where am I?"

"I'm Doctor John Watson and this is my collegue Sherlock Holmes. You're at our apartment, 221B Baker Street." He answered as his collegue stepped away from me, moving towards a table in the middle of the room. "We never got your name, Miss?" John asked as I reached into my pocket for my wallet only to pause when I noticed it was empty.

"Huh? I was sure it was in here somewhere." I muttered, sitting up slightly as I quickly shoved my palm into my right jean pocket. Watching me search both of my jeans pockets for a few seconds, Sherlock finally spoke.

"Is this what you're looking for, Miss Katherine?" The black haired man asked and I narrowed my eyes, noticing for the first time the black wallet I always carried between his fingers. Without even a glance at me Sherlock opened it, extracting the plastic identification card inside.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled, or coughed to be more accurate as I made another attempt to climb from my resting place. I only succeeded in landing on my face, leaving me with a sore nose and a bruised ego as Watson helped me up off the carpet. "Thief." I muttered, rubbing the end of my nose as Sherlock headed my way.

"Actually I'm a detective." Sherlock informed me and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling as he reached my side. "Now why did you find it nessisary to run into us, Miss Katherine?" He asked and I shook my head, holding my right hand out for the card he'd taken.

"Why is that any of your business, Holmes? Now hand that back before I..." I blinked the instant he held the card directly at my face, inches from my nose.

"Before you will do what?" Sherlock asked, holding the card just out of reach when I made a grab for it again. Growling I tried to stand only to have Watson shake his head, eyes narrowed slightly at Sherlock as he kept a hand on my shoulder.

"Holmes, please give the young lady back her...whatever you took from her." Watson sighed and after a pause Sherlock actually complied, though I saw just the hint of a smug smile as he handed it back to me. Quickly stuffing it back into my pocket in case he tried to take it a second time I glared up at the detective who stood over me.

"Thank you, Watson. I'm sorry I ran into you both but I was being chased and it seemed like the smart thing to do. The running away not the running into you. Especially when one of them tried to shoot me." I answered, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Why were they after you? Did you take something from them?" Sherlock asked me and I growled, climbing from the couch despite Watson's effort to keep me seated.

"How dare you accuse me of being a thief when you stole my wallet!" I shouted, swaying a little as I narrowed my eyes at him. More or less on my feet I tilted my head back slightly to stare at him, arms crossed against my chest. "You have a lot of nerve."

"I did not steal your wallet. It slipped from your jeans as I was carrying up into our apartment. I merely retrieved it to find out your identity, nothing more. You should be thanking me for carrying your...I suppose curvy self up an entire flight of stairs." Sherlock replied, meeting my gaze without moving. After a few seconds I sighed, holding my hand out and he handed the wallet back.

"Alright I guess I should be thanking you, Sherlock then. Thank you as well, John for looking after me so well. I really don't know why those two men were after me...what now?" I told them, noting that now Sherlock was rubbing his chin with the fingers on one hand. "Are you going to make fun of me again? I know I'm kind of curvy but I don't think that really matters does it?"

"You say you are innocent but I know that's a lie." Sherlock said completely ignoring the comment about my weight and I blinked, eyes widening as he paced the room. "You took something from them didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" I asked, slightly confused and he raised a finger into the air. With that same smug smile he removed something from his jacket pocket and I stared at the tiny statue clutched in his palm.

"I saw this in your pocket and it seems a strange item to be carrying around with you. That leads me to believe that those two men that pursued you were looking for this. The only question is why?" Sherlock said, fiddling with the statue and I shook my head.

"It's a long story but the fact is I caught them trying to steal it while I was touring a museum. I grabbed it instead and I was all set on giving it to the authorities until I saw something in one of the thieves' jacket pockets. I thought it looked like a gun so I made the choice to run away." I told them, ignoring the sudden dizziness. "I know how that sounds but it's the honest truth."

"There are a few things I'd like to clarify with you, Miss Katherine. First you said they were planning on stealing this statue. How could you possilby know that?" Sherlock asked as I moved to a chair resting near the table. Sitting I looked up to see both men staring at me.

"I saw one of the men, younger than me, looking around the area as the other man stepped towards the display. The younger man looked kind of nervous, his eyes keep darting around the room and that made me suspicious. It wasn't until I moved closer to the display that he noticed me and he turned to alert his collegue. The other man, startled by my presence, dropping the statue and it rolled to my feet. Once they saw me bend to pick it up the older man pointed to me and I remember thinking that I needed to keep it away from them. I don't know why I thought that at the time." I explained, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb.

"So you didn't see the gun you only assumed that the older man had one on his person?" Sherlock asked and I groaned, more from his casual attitude then my headache.

"Look I might not have seen the gun at first but when they cornered me in that warehouse I saw it for real. I mean the man practically shoved the muzzle of the gun in my face, threating me if I didn't hand the statue straight to them. Do you believe me now, Sherlock?" I answered and he gave me a tiny nod, walking the length of the room as I coughed.

"Miss Katherine, do you know where the men are now?" Sherlock asked me, now standing at the window and I shook my head. "Then we must find them. This is exactly the kind of case I needed and just in time too."

"So they can finish what they started?!" I shouted, rising from the chair with my eyes narrowed at him. "If that statue hadn't glowed when it did I wouldn't be lying dead with a bullet hole in my forehead. Now you want to let them finish the job?"

I stepped towards Sherlock who just watched me, occassionally blinking until I reached the window. "Miss Katherine, please calm yourself. It won't do you any good to get worked up." Watson told me and I turned my head raising my eyebrows at the doctor.

"Look so far today I've been chased, threatened with a gun and knocked into a wall. Then I fainted and I wake up here. I think I'm allowed to be a little upset don't you think?" I replied as Sherlock watched on, silent. Knowing he wasn't going to help me I turned towards the open doorway intending to leave under my own power until Sherlock nodded. "Wait so now you believe me?" I asked him and he shook his head after a moment leaving me very confused.

"When you say that you have no clue as to what this statue is, that I do not believe. However I believe that you were being honest when you say you're not a thief. So Miss Katherine I will take your case if you make one thing clear to me." Sherlock said and I nodded, feeling a weight lifted from my shoulders as he held the statue between his fingers. "Why were those two men willing to commit murder just to obtain it?"

"I had an idea why but if I'm right...well, it sounds crazy and that's the last thing I want you both to think." I stopped talking them, crossing the room to reach the paper strewn on the table. Picking it up I glanced at the date only to feel faint and if I hadn't felt a strong arm gripping mine I think I would have passed out again. "1884?"

"That can't be right...it must be a mistake. I thought time traveller was a myth." I heard myself muttering as I paced the room once I was sure I wasn't going to pass out again. On either side of the room both detective and doctor exchanged a look of surprise as I stared past Sherlock, looking through the curtains at the city below.

"Miss Katherine, what are you mumbling about?" Sherlock finally asked and I turned around so abruptly I nearly slammed into Sherlock. "Calm down would you?"

"Sorry. It's just I know this is going to sound crazy but...I think that statue brought me here." I answered and Sherlock just raised his left eyebrow.

"Actually I carried you here." He pointed out and I sighed, brushing my jeans in an effort to calm myself. "Miss Katherine, are you feeling unwell?"

"I just need to sit for a few minutes." I replied, moving back to the couch only to find it already occupied. I stared as a basset hound stared back at me, head tilted to one side. "Um...hello?" I said to the dog who had the decency to shift over enough for me to sit beside it.

"That's Toby, the best nose in the British Empire." Sherlock told me as I gave the dog a head scratch. Giving my hand a lick he moved until he was sitting in my lap and I shrugged, patting Toby as Watson watched on with a smile. "So what were you talking about earlier? Something about time travel?"

"Yeah I know that sounds really strange but I'm pretty sure that statue brought me here, to 1884." I told him and Watson, the former raising both eyebrows.

"Forgive me for saying this, Miss Katherine but that doesn't make any sense. Why do you think you...travelled through time?" Waston asked and I rubbed my eyes, wishing I'd never even tried to stop those thieves.

"Look at my identification card, the one Sherlock 'borrowed' from me. Check the date of birth." I answered as I handed the card to Watson, returning to stroking Toby's fur as it seemed like the only thing stopping me from panicking. Bringing the card over to Sherlock I waited somewhat patiently as they studied the card. In just a few seconds they both looked at me, my attention on Toby who yawned.

"This is an excellent forgery, nothing more." Sherlock said, waving the card in the air.

"It's not a forgery!" I yelled and Toby whinned, making me rub his ears as a way of apologizing. "Look where can you make a card like that in London?" Sherlock went silent as he thought about my question and when he didn't answer I gave him a tiny smile. "I thought so. You don't have an answer to that do you?"

"I never said that, Miss Katherine." Sherlock protested, slightly annoyed as Waston's hand covered his mouth. "I just don't believe it's possible to travel from one time to another. Maybe in a book but not in real life."

"I couldn't care less if you believe that I was pulled here from another time. I won't be born until sometime in the year nineteen eighty-five so as of now I shouldn't even exist yet." I explained, giving Toby another head scratch when he nuzzled my hand with his nose. "Are you accusing me of lying again, Holmes?"

"Is that what I said, Miss Katherine?" Sherlock answered and I snorted, shaking my head after a moment. "Though it does sound like a story a child might make up. Or someone who needs professional help."

That last comment made me stumble to my feet nearly knocking Toby to the floor who yelped, quickly leaping to the floor the moment he felt me start to stand. Staring up at me with big brown eyes he whimpered and I softened, ignoring the pain in the rear detective long enough to kneel beside the Basset Hound. I gave his head a pat and he licked my hand before he made his way towards a pet basket under the window.

"As you can clearly see I'm not a child. Neither am I delusional, Sherlock. Please keep that in mind when you next decide to insult someone you barely even know." I told him, arms crossed against my chest. "Others might not forgive you so easily." I added, taking a seat on the couch again with a smug grin on my lips when Sherlock didn't answer.

Even Watson seemed slightly amused by Sherlock's silence, a tiny smile on his lips as the detective raised his eyebrow at me then his friend.

"I was merely allowing you to give your opinion while I made my own observations about you, Miss Katherine. You are in your early twenties, slightly overweight and 5'4."

"Just for the record I'm actually in my early thirties but, other than that, you're spot on." I said, resting my arm on the left side of the couch. My smile just widened when Sherlock and Watson both looked at me and that made me giggle. "The look on your faces right now."


	3. Chapter 3

"I do get that reaction a lot when I tell people my age." I said, making myself at home. Currently I was lying on the couch, my sneakers resting on one of the armrests much to the detective's annoyance. Which made me glad I'd chosen this spot to relax even if I noticed Watson giving me a funny look.

"Would you mind taking your feet from the couch? You're starting to leave scruff marks." Sherlock told me and I instantly removed my sneakers sitting in the middle of the couch before I checked to see if he was right. "That's better. Now tell us a little more about your two robbers." He said, standing over me. Taking a deep breath I gave them both a detailed description of my two attackers or at least I thought so until Sherlock shook his head at me.

"Look that's all I can remember." I muttered as Sherlock stared back. "Don't give me that look. I'm trying my best." I protested when he crossed his arms.

"Holmes, Katherine has had a trying day and I am sure she could use a rest. Miss Katherine, would you like to stay here and tomorrow we can search for those two men who attacked you?" Watson interrupted and I nodded, pressing a palm to my mouth just as I yawned.

"Truthfully I am feeling a little tired." I replied, grateful that someone actually cared about my wellbeing. Unlike a certain detective who I won't mention. "Thanks for the offer, Watson. I can just sleep on the couch tonight. Could I borrow a pillow and a blanket?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Watson said, heading towards the door closest to the front of the apartment. Now in the company of both Toby and Sherlock, the latter now sitting at my feet, I scratched behind his ears.

 _Toby of course not Sherlock because wouldn't that be a bit weird?_

"You know you could at least pretend to be nice to me. I know it's an inconveniance having a stranger staying in your apartment but believe me, this is not how I wanted to end my day." I told him, glancing up at Sherlock for his reaction.

"It would be safer for you to stay here tonight in case those two thieves manage to track you here." Sherlock answered and I felt my heart beat faster, my hand moving from Toby's ears to the couch. Watson returned to find me clutching the couch, fingers turning white and he blinked at me then his gaze fell on Sherlock.

"Holmes, what did you say to Katherine?" He sighed, setting the blanket and pillow beside me. "Katherine, are you alright?"

"Maybe you should lock the front door...just in case." I whispered, swallowing before I picked up the pillow. Clutching it to my chest I pulled my feet up, eyes on the door to the apartment. "Thanks." I added, not looking at either men as Watson looked down at me.

"I merely mentioned that the thieves might try to retrieve that statue Miss Katherine holds. Nothing more." Sherlock explained, heading towards his own room as I clutched the pillow tighter. "Goodnight." He added, disappearing into his room before the door clicked shut behind him.

"I am sorry about him, Miss Katherine. Sometimes he doesn't take into account other people's feelings." Watson muttered, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

"I'm actually intruding on you both. I guess I can forgive him...to some degree anyway." I replied, tugging the blanket around my shoulders. "Something tells me I should have just told the museum security guards and let them handle the thief."

"Then why didn't you? If you don't mind me asking of course." Watson asked and I gave him a tiny smile.

"I guess it's in my nature to poke my nose where it doesn't belong. Wouldn't be the first time." I replied, picking the pillow up. Mashing it into shape I set in on the left side of the couch before I leant down, pulling my sneakers off. Dropping them on the floor I lay on my side resting my head on the pillow just as I yawned, not realizing just how tired I was until my eyes started to drift closed.

"Goodnight, Miss Katherine." Watson said, heading towards his room and I mumbled a reply.

Early the very next morning, judging from the bright light coming through the window, I was rudely woken by the sound of music. Still groggy I raised my head blinking and as my vision cleared I saw Sherlock sitting in an armchair beside the window, a violin in one hand.

"Good morning, Miss Katherine. You're up bright and early." Sherlock commented, lightly adjusting the strings and I groaned.

"What on earth possessed you to play violin at...whatever time this is?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes and Sherlock shrugged. After spending another moment tuning the violin he started to play and even if I was still half asleep I had to admit he had some talent, even if his decision to play the instrument this early in the morning left me somewhat annoyed with the detective.

"It is six in the morning, Holmes." Watson grumbled emerging from his room wearing the same white shirt I had seem him wearing the day before, if a little more wrinkled. "Why are you playing your violin this early?"

"I was about to ask him the same question, Watson. He's very inconsiderate." I muttered, sitting up before I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Pausing Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned, enjoying the stare he gave me.

"You know I am still in the room. I didn't fall out the window." Sherlock said, setting his violin down beside Toby who yawned. "Anyway that's enough practicing. Now are you ready to find your two would-be murderers?" He asked still looking towards me and I sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around me.

"Not really though I suppose you want to, don't you?" I asked and he nodded, a tiny smile curling his lips as he rose from the chair. "Figures. I guess that's it then." I muttered, climbing from the chair only to see Watson shake his head at Sherlock.

"I think Miss Katherine would like some breakfast before we leave. Wouldn't you agree?" Watson said and I quickly nodded, resisting the urge to giggle when Sherlock lowered his eyebrows at the doctor. Sherlock left to get dressed as Watson poured the tea, making smal talk with me as we waited for the detective to join us.

After a breakfast of tea and sandwiches I was all set to leave until Sherlock blocked the door, rubbing his chin as he stared at me. "Okay what now?" I asked until Watson pointed to my clothing and that made me blink as my gaze swept my jeans, sneakers and slightly dirty shirt. "Forgot about that. Can I borrow a jacket?" I asked, not expecting Watson to disappear into his room for a few minutes.

When he returned he held a pair of dress pants and black shoes I sighed, a little hesitant until Sherlock spoke. "You really can't expect to wander London and blend in." He pointed out as I chewed my lower lip, eventually taking the clothes from Watson.

"Thanks, Watson. I'll just get changed." I told him, disappearing into his room a few seconds later. Sherlock stared as the door clicked shut, looking at Watson who just gave the detective a smile.

Dressing I folded the jeans, carrying them and my sneakers back into the living room. The pants were a little snug but what could I do?

As soon as I emerged I noticed Sherlock standing beside the front door, arms crossed against his chest. "Those clothes don't suit you at all." He commented and my cheeks reddened, eyes narrowing as I dropped the jeans and sneakers on the couch. When I started to walk towards him both men stared at me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to insult a lady's clothing?" I growled now standing in front of Sherlock. Taken aback he stared as I stormed past him, opening the door before I stepped into the hallway. "Are you coming or what, detective?" I called out just catching a laugh from Watson that brought a tiny smile to my lips, joined by the doctor and after a pause the detective who closed the door quietly behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

We had only just stepped out the front door when I started to hurry ahead, making Watson race after me leaving Sherlock to shake his head at us.

"Aren't you a little worried about calling attention to yourself?" Sherlock called out and I skidded to a halt, catching my heel and stumbling a little on the cobblestones beneath my feet.

"Will you stop drawing attention to me, Holmes? Anyway I was just curious about the town and there's nothing wrong with a little sightseeing." I replied, turning to see the detective heading our way.

"Right now we should be concentrating on finding those two thieves not wandering all of London." Sherlock answered and I shrugged, unable to help wandering away from him again to explore my surroundings. Eventually I fell into step beside him and Watson, only because I was getting a little uneasy esxpecially when two men not much older than me seemed to stare in my general direction.

"Is something the matter, Miss Katherine?" Watson asked as I glanced back at the two men who grinned at me. Silently I pointed and he turned just as one of the men whispered something, his dark eyes focused on my face. "Holmes, those two men are watching Miss Katherine."

"They may know something about our mysterious thieves. Or they could be working for them. Once we reach this corner you will keep walking and we will hide, waiting until those two men follow you." Sherlock told me and I fixed him with a stare, hands visibly shaking until he smiled at me. "Do not worry. We will catch them before any harm can come to you."

"I hope so otherwise you'll regret putting me in danger, detective." I muttered walking past the doctor and detective. Taking a deep breath I started walking again taking the same path and very soon I heard heavy footsteps on the cobblestones a short distance behind me, making my heart beat faster. Silently hoping my new friends were close by I kept walking hands clenching and unclenching as the heavy footsteps grew closer and closer.

"Hold on there, young lady." Someone laughed and I jumped as I felt a rough hand grip my shoulder. I tried to turn around only to feel the hand grip me tighter and I tried not to flinch at a foul odor close that wafted over by my left ear to my nose.

"Yeah. Just stay still and you won't get hurt...maybe." Another growled, coughing as I forced myself not to move. "Those two men'll be pretty happy when we bring you to them."

"We already got paid but it might be..nice to have some fun with her first. They never said they wanted you in one piece." The first man chuckled and this time his grip loosened, allowing me a chance to spin around. "Don't even think about walking away from us, lady." He warned, producing a knife from his pocket and I swallowed as he pointed the blade near my throat. Up close I could see a pair of grey eyes staring back at me, his accomplice standing several steps away giving me a grin through blackened teeth. I saw him step towards me his own dark brown eyes moving slowly up and down my body before we all heard a crack above us.

"Now, Watson!" Sherlock yelled from somewhere and I yelped, roughly shoved backwards as the detective leapt from a nearby archway. Falling on my backside I stared as he and Watson quickly disarmed the first man and the second before he could reach into his jacket pocket, the light from the sun glinting off a revolver hidden inside.

"Now just what do you think you are doing with our friend?" Sherlock asked as Watson helped me to my feet, most of his focus on the two men in front of us rather than me.

"We was only following orders." The second man protested but Sherlock shook his head, clearly not impressed. "It's the honest truth." He added and I growled, stepping forward to glare at the pair.

"Why were you two following me? Answer me!" I shouted and the first man just blinked at me, probably shocked by my outburst. Raising his hand Sherlock turned back to the two men who remained silent, looking at me then Sherlock.

"If you two won't cooperate I guess I have no alternative but to bring you to Scotland Yard. I'm sure Inspector Lestrade will be happy to lock up two criminals who tried to assault this young lady." Sherlock sighed and both men immediately glanced at each other, eyes wide.

"Wait a second. They paid us to find that woman and bring her back to them." The younger man explained, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Yeah. We were only having some fun with her. No harm done." His acomplice added and I snorted, arms crossed against my chest as I continued to glare at the pair who didn't meet my eyes instead staring at the cobblestones in front of me.

"What did those two men look like?" Watson asked and after a brief explanation I managed a smile hearing a perfect description of my two men who had tried to murder me. "It's them." He said as I looked towards Sherlock. To my surprise I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips and as I watched he tapped his chin.

"It looks like this case will be over before too long. A pity." Sherlock said and I shook my head at him, ignored as he focused on the men again. "Now where are they?"

"They paid us to bring her to Whitechapel. After that...who knows?" The man with grey eyes answered with a shrug and I snorted, eyes narrowed at him. "We never asked their names alright?" He protested and I shook my head moving closer to my friends.

"Stop lying and tell me where they are." I snapped but instead of helping Sherlock whistled. In seconds a pair of men wearing matching uniforms of a police officer rushed over and after an exchange they arrested my attackers. More than a little shocked I could only watch in silence as they disappeared around the corner and out of sight, presumably heading for Scotland Yard. When I found my voice I turned to see Sherlock heading back towards Baker Street and I chewed my lower lip, not noticing Watson standing beside me.

"Miss Katherine, it might be better if we follow Holmes." Watson told me as I let out a breath. With nowhere else to go I soon followed the detective with the doctor right behind me.

I kept my temper until I stepped back into the apartment finding Sherlock standing at the window. Watson followed at a safe distance apparently not liking the way my eyes were narrowed or maybe it was the way I was grinding my teeth.

Just as I reached the detective I heard foosteps and I turned, blinking when an unfamilar older man stepped into the apartment after lightly knocking on the open door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Holmes, I just had two rather scruffy looking gentlemen brought into Scotland Yard by two of my officers." He said only to stare when he saw me standing in front of the detective, eyes narrowed. "Hello, who are you?" He asked and I sighed, turning my attention to him instead.

"I'm Katherine. Did you say you're from Scotland Yard?" I replied and he nodded at me. With my back turned I didn't see Sherlock step away from me though I did see him quietly moving towards the couch which earned him a frown.

"I'm Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard." He said as Sherlock sat beside Toby, the basset hound tilting his head to one side as he stared at me.

"Are you going to throw those...men into a jail cell?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me, looking a little lost. "They wanted to kidnap me...or worse. They should be locked up where they can't hurt anyone." I snapped, swallowing when I remembered the knife inches from my throat and the cold smile on the man closest to me.

"Miss Katherine, are you alright?" Watson's voice shook me from my thoughts and I quickly shook my head, hoping no one could see my cheeks darken. "Maybe you should sit down."

"That's a good idea. Feeling a little woozy all of a sudden." I muttered, intending to sit on the seat closest to me only to find it already occupied by Toby, who wagged his tail at me. "Or not." I whispered, my lips curling into a tiny smile before I moved to the couch instead. Taking a seat I let out a breath wondering why no one was taking my fears seriously.

"Miss Katherine, those two men didn't lay a finger on you therefore we cannot charge them for anything." Sherlock pointed out and my eyes narrowed at him, the fingers on each hand clutching the cusion of the seat beneath me.

"So they get away scot-free? How does that help me if they come after me again?" I asked and the detective raised an eyebrow at me. "So you are letting them go? Oh that's just perfect." I complained, leaning back.

Too focused on my own problems, namely the two criminals who would now walk free without charge, I didn't notice Inspector Lestrade leaving until I finally looked up when Sherlock cleared his throat. "Miss Katherine, I need to ask you something and you must be truthful because I will know if you are lying to me."

"Why are you accusing me of lying again? We've been over this already; I am telling you everything I know." I snapped, rising from my chair and John shook his head. "If you continue to accuse me of lying I'll..." I trailed off when I noticed Sherlock smiling back at me.

"Did you really think I would let those two men go without questioning them first?" He asked and I snorted, avoiding his eyes though the faint blush on my cheeks told both men I had believed every word.

"That wasn't funny. You made me think that they would be free to roam the streets." I told him, eyes narrowed at Sherlock.

"Then I have succeeded. Now we should make our way to Scotland Yard so we can question them further. Inspector Lestrade should already be there by now." Sherlock replied, crossing to his room while I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about this. Holmes isn't the easiest person to get along with." Watson told me as Sherlock made his way towards the front door.

"That's okay, John. I don't know how you put up with him. I'm just met him and I already want to knock him out an open window." I replied, John staring at me until he realized I was smiling. "I'm kidding, John." I added in case he thought I was being serious.

"I'm still in the room for your information." Sherlock told us and I turned to see him frowning at me. "I didn't fall out the window."

"Not yet anyway." I whispered just loud enough for Watson to hear, who had to stifle a laugh with his hand. "Now are we going to this Scotland Yard or not?"

"We are. You, however, are not Miss Katherine." Sherlock said and I opened my mouth to see him shaking his head, his lips curled into a smile. "I can't interrogate our two criminals with you in the room." He explained and I closed my mouth, arms crossed against my chest. "Watson, let's go." He added, opening the door.

I tried to think of something, anything to say but they still left without me, Watson giving me a sympathetic smile before the door closed. Throwing my arms into the air I stomped over to the couch to find Toby sitting there with his head tilted to one side.

"At least I have you to talk to. How do you put up with that detective?" I asked and he whined. Giving him a smile I reached over to scratch the top of his head. "Yeah I agree. Guess I have no choice so I'll just wait for them to get back." I whispered, leaning against the back of the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several hours, according to my watch anyway, since I had last seen the detective and the doctor. During the long wait I had grown bored of sitting so I decided to take a look around the apartment to find something to keep me occupied until they arrived back.

Climbing to my feet I moved to the shelves closest to the fireplace and after a few minutes of checking them I found a set of books, topics ranging from History to Botany and even Politics. I grabbed the History one first and after I took a seat I opened the cover. I had already read two chapters when Toby raised his head, his eyes moving to the front door. Thinking it was Sherlock and John I raised my head just as Toby let out a low growl. Confused I rose from my seat, the book clutched tightly on one hand only to hear him bark and that caused me to drop the book onto the floor.

"Toby, what's the matter?" I called out, bending to retrieve the book. Just as my fingers brushed the cover I heard a loud bang and I jumped, my eyes instantly flying to the front door just as something struck it. I heard something crack and I stared as a hole appeared, a piece of timber flying to the floor. Toby jumped from his spot on the couch, still growling softly at the front door. I would have remained there but when I heard someone shouting I shook myself, moving quickly to Toby's side.

He yelped as I picked him up and holding him tightly against my chest I raced towards the closest room which happened to be Sherlock's just as someone called out. "Come out! We know you're in there, lady!" A man yelled and I nearly stumbled, reconizing the voice instantly.

 _It's the older man from the Museum. He's the one who tried to kill me and when that didn't work..._

My thoughts trailed off as I reached the doorknob just as the door shook again, another crack appearing. Janking open the door I hurried inside, setting Toby gently on the floor before I closed it just as my attacker broke through. Shaking I dashed around the room looking for something to push against the door and after a very frantic search I found an armchair. Moving as quickly as I could I pushed it up against the door just as I heard the front door being shoved open.

Shaking I backed away, Toby whining now as heavy footsteps headed our way. I watched the door for any sign of the men but when no one tried to breach the door I let out a breath, a cry ripped from my throat seconds later by a loud and menacing voice. "So you're hiding are you? Well we'll find you." He growled and I backed away, clamping a hand over my own mouth as he kicked the door. It held and he swore, kicking the door a little harder this time. The blow caused the chair to be pushed back and I moved towards it, shoving it at the door just as the man threw his weight against the door.

I gripped the chair so tightly that my knuckles turned white, keeping them out the only thing on my mind. The door shook again and again from the force of his blows and I cringed, glancing around the room for something to use as a weapon in case he managed to break the door down. But just as I heard a second voice the blows stopped and the man just outside swore, calling out before he dashed from the apartment.

Confused and still shaking I waited behind the chair, my heart beating so wildly I imagined I could hear it beating. It wasn't until I heard raised voices and loud footsteps that I finally relaxed my grip on the chair, waiting until I heard a familar voice calling out to me. "Katherine, where are you?" Watson called out from behind the door and I sighed, grabbing the armchair. After I pulled it out of the way I reached for the doorknob only to pause.

"How do I know it's you?" I called out and after a long pause I heard Sherlock's voice.

"Katherine, who else knows where you are?" He asked and my cheeks burned as I quickly opened the door to find both Sherlock and John standing behind the door. "That's better."

"What on Earth happened in here? We came straight back from Scotlland Yard to find two men trying to smash up our apartment." Watson told me and I rubbed my eyes, swallowing. "They rushed down the stairs once they heard us coming."

"Those were the two men that stole from the museum. They must have tracked me here." I explained, Toby following at my heels as I crossed the room. "I don't know how though."

"That's what I aim to find out." Holmes replied, moving over to the fireplace. "I need you to tell me exactly what they were looking for."

"Hang on a second. They broke into the apartment to find me, breaking the door down in the process, and all you care about is what they were looking for? Doesn't my well-being mean anything to you?" I snapped, moving towards him and he blinked when I poked him in the chest in my index finger. Muttering under my breath I started for the front door, or what was left of it anyway. Recovering from my outburst Watson reacted first and when he stepped to block me from leaving I narrowed my eyes.

"Miss Katherine, you can't just walk out. What if they're lying in wait for you?" Watson told me and I crossed my arms, glancing from him to Holmes and back.

"At least someone here makes sense. Unlike someone I won't mention." I finally agreed, glaring at Sherlock who was now rubbing his chin. I moved to the nearest seat and after sitting I started to describe the two men from the museum. Once I was finished I took a deep, shaky breath. "Now are you satisfied?" I muttered looking up at Sherlock who was pacing the room in front of the fireplace.

"For now." He replied and I grit my teeth. "The question is where they will go now."

"How should I know? I wish you'd actually give some thought to my well-being for once. I've been chased, threatened, had two doors smashed and been knocked unconscious." I complained, rising from the seat. "All in the space of two days." I finished and Watson gave me a tiny smile.

"Miss Katherine makes a valid point, Holmes. She's been through a lot since we first met her." Watson and I gave him a tiny smile only to blink in surprise when Holmes raised a finger. "Holmes, I hope you're not thinking about using Miss Katherine as bait again."

"I am not wandering Whitechapel again just to be accosted a second time." I said to Sherlock. When he raised an eyebrow at me I sighed. "Let me guess; you want me to go back there again?"

"The problem with that idea is that there's no guarantee those two men would be foolish enough to fall for the same trick. Hmm...let me think about this some more." Holmes answered, moving to the chair closest to the window. Shaking my head at him I leant back, yawning loudly as he picked up his violin. He spent a few minutes tuning it and as he did I could feel my eyelids drooping. Resting a hand under my head I closed my eyes and by the time Holmes started to play I had fallen into a light doze.

Sometime later I stirred awake to find Toby curled up on the floor in front of my seat. Rubbing at my eyes I lifted my head to see Holmes and Watson sitting at a small table, staring at a chessboard. They were so focused on their game they didn't see me stumble from the chair, wandering over to watch them. After Sherlock moved a piece he looked up at me for a moment, a tiny smile curling his lips.

"So you're finally awake?" He commented, returning his attention to the game before I could glare at him. "I believe that's checkmate, Watson." He said to the doctor who blinked, looking down at the board for a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

"Any news on my attackers?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head. Rising from his seat Sherlock moved to the bookcase and as I watched, curious, he picked up a letter opener. "Well?" I repeated and he turned, holding a letter between his fingers.

"Patience, Miss Katherine. This letter may hold the key to our mystery." Holmes explained and I crossed my arms, trying to be patient as he used the blade of the letter opener to slice the letter. Taking out a single sheet of paper his lips moved as he silently read the letter and I glanced at Watson who just gave me a shrug, his attention turning to the chessboard. As he started to reset it I looked over at Sherlock whose undivided attention was on the letter. Eventually he frowned and setting the letter back he turned to us. "I'm afraid that those two criminals have managed to give Scotland Yard the slip." He finally announced and I rubbed at my eyes, my eyes narrowed at the floor in front of me.

"Don't lose heart. We will catch them and then we'll see about finding you a way home." Watson promised and I gave him a half-hearted smile, my attention moving to the front door.

"Since Scotland Yard has yet to come up with anything useful we must go through another outlet." Holmes interrupted and I blinked, head tilted slightly to one side as he crossed the room to the window. While I watched he opened the window and as he leant out I heard him call out to someone in the street below. "Wiggins, could you come up here please?" He called out and after a few seconds passed I heard someone hurrying up the staircase outside, a young boy in somewhat dirty clothes stepping into the room.

"What can I help you with, Mr Holmes?" He asked and I waited, arms crossed as Holmes walked over to him.

"Yes, Wiggins. I need you and the BSI to track down two men. If you do see them don't approach them but report their location to me directly. They are two very dangerous men and they may be armed." Holmes explained and I coughed, causing everyone except Toby to turn their attention to me. "Do you have something to add, Miss Katherine?" Holmes asked me directly and I hurriedly shook my head, wondering why he asked a boy to find two criminals.

He handed the boy some coins and after Wiggins left I turned my gaze to him, my eyebrows raised at the detective. "What are the BSI?" I asked and he raised a finger into the air.

"Why the Baker Street Irregulars of course. They provide me with more useful information than a dozen Yard detectives." Holmes replied, stepping towards the chair near the window. As he did he picked up a tobacco pipe and so I waited until he sat before I walked over to him.

"So we just wait here?" I asked and Watson shook his head, standing once he had finished returning all of the chess pieces back to their original places. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked the doctor who took his hat from the hatrack near the door.

"I have several appointments to make today so I should be leaving. Miss Katherine, you should remain here until Wiggins returns. I will be back sometime this evening." Watson explained and I gave him a blank stare. "Holmes will keep you company." He added with a tiny smile and I blinked, jaw dropping as he exited the apartment.

"That is a very unladylike expression." Holmes said and I closed my mouth, wondering how long I could go without wanting to throttle the 'great' detective. I discovered the answer was an hour after Watson left and that was only due to Holmes' constant questions.

I had been resting on the couch, the most recent newspaper sitting on my lap forgotten when Holmes' voice interrupted my thoughts. "Miss Katherine, is something bothering you?" He asked and I looked over to see him with the violin resting in his lap.

"Why do you think that?" I replied, picking up the newspaper before I started to flick through it. Apparently not convinced Holmes kept staring at me, one eyebrow raised at me until I set the newspaper down again. "Alright. I'm worried that those two...men might try and break in again. I'm sure they're still after that statue...thing."

"I believe they'll try another approach. That's why you need to remain here." Holmes explained and I stood so suddenly the newspaper fluttered to the floor. "Miss Katherine?"

"You want me to stay here? For how long?" I protested and he sighed, plucking at the violin strings. "You have no right to keep me locked up."

"Miss Katherine, calm yourself. I merely stated that it would be foolish for you to wander around London while those two men are still at large. That is all." Holmes told me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you insist on being so difficult towards me?"

"Maybe because you keep thinking you have control over my actions. If I want to go for a walk I will...maybe right now." I answered, stepping over the paper strewn about on the floor as I made my way to the front door. "Now are you going to stop me?" I asked and he just shrugged, picking up the fiddle. He started to play as I headed towards the door, not even looking at him.

"Miss Katherine, if you go outside I will not be held responsible for your wellbeing." Holmes called out but I ignored him, picking up the jacket I'd discarded when I'd first ventured outdoors. With a toss of my hair I made my way down the steps leading to the front door and once I ventured outside I grinned, thinking I'd finally gotten the last laugh on Holmes.

I headed into the street directly outside Baker Street, taking a deep breath before I shivered.

 _Man it's cold out here. Even if it's Spring and not Autumn yet._

Before I left I made sure to remember which direction the apartment was in so I didn't get lost before I began to walk at a quick pace. While I walked I began to hum, a tiny smile on my face at the thought of Holmes' stare when I walked out while he was talking.

Distracted by my own thoughts I didn't notice that someone was watching me. Had I been more attentive I would have immediately reconized them and rushed back to 221B Baker Street as fast as my legs to carry me. But I wasn't paying attention and they smiled, watching from the shadows as I headed around a corner to find myself at a dead end. Shrugging I began to turn around, deciding to walk in the opposite direction when I heard footsteps and a low chuckle.

For some reason it sent a shiver down my spine and I took a single step back, looking around for somewhere to hide. Apart from a very high brick wall and several wooden boxes containing some very overripe fruit the alley contained nowhere to hide and I grit my teeth, waiting for whoever it was to show themselves.

They didn't appear right away and I let out a breath, thinking that my ears were playing tricks on me. Just in case I made a quick dash towards the corner and that's when I heard a laugh, directly in front of me.

I felt a hand grab for my left arm and I reacted on instinct, my other hand flying forward. I must have scored a direct hit because they let out a pained yell and I nearly cheered thinking I'd have time to run back to the apartment. I took another step out of the alleyway before someone grabbed at me, one arm wrapping around my waist while the other gripped my neck in a tight lock.

I struggled to free myself and they tightened their grip until I found myself unable to draw a breath. I began to gasp, spots appearing in front of my eyes and behind me one of my attackers shouted something. The voice seemed to be warning the other about not gripping me so hard but they just laughed, pressing a thumb against my throat hard enough to cause me to go limp. When my head fell forward my attacker immediately relaxed their grip but it was too late and my world grew dark as someone swore.

The last thought before I lost conscious was that Holmes had been right to tell me to wait. Now I wished I had listened...for once.

 **Back at the apartment several hours later...**

Watson noticed something was wrong the moment he entered the apartment he shared with Holmes. Looking around the room he frowned, not seeing Katherine anywhere. Finding Holmes standing in front of the lit fireplace he walked over, noting the frown on the detective's face.

"Holmes, where is Miss Katherine?" He asked and Holmes just shrugged, glancing at the front door for a moment. "Holmes?" He repeated and Holmes finally looked up.

"She took off hours ago and I don't know where. Maybe I should..." He paused when footsteps could be heard from outside and he chuckled, turning towards the door as it began to slowly open. "Never mind. There she is now."

Instead of Katherine, Wiggins appeared in the doorway and Holmes froze as the boy headed his way. "Mr Holmes, I saw those two men. They were carrying someone over their shoulder, the woman staying here earlier it looked like. But I think they hit her or something because she wasn't moving." Wiggins explained. "They were heading towards Whitechapel." He added, moving from one foot to the other as he waited for Holmes' reply.

"Thank you for your help, Wiggins." Holmes finally answered, handing over a handful of coins. With a glance at Watson who just shrugged, Wiggins left the apartment closing the door behind him.

At least what was left of the door anyway...

"Holmes, what do you think we should do?" Watson asked. Instead of replying Holmes started to pace the room and Watson shook his head. Clearing his throat Watson waited until Holmes looked at him. "We need to find Miss Katherine and rescue her."

"I know that Watson but we need to prepare first. We can't just rush in and fall directly into their trap. Give me an hour." Holmes said and Watson nodded, his friend begining to pace again. Less than an hour later Holmes suddenly headed directly for his room, leaving Watson to stare after him. He emerged a few minutes later dressed in a suit and Watson raised an eyebrow at his collegue.

"I hope you have a plan, Holmes. You know they won't release her without something in return...if they release her at all." Watson pointed out and Holmes just gave him a tiny smile, reaching into his left jacket pocket to produce the same statue Katherine had left behind. "Ah I see. Very clever, Holmes."

"Of course, Watson. Shall we be off?" Holmes told him before they headed towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I regained consciousness to find my arms and legs bound tightly, my head and feet the only parts of my body I could move. Not that I wanted to due to the painful throbbing coming from my throat. That and the headache that made my vision fade in and out.

"So you're awake? Good." A man growled and I groaned, knowing exactly who had knocked me out. "It took us a long time to find you but now you're here so it was worth the wait. You know why you're here don't you?"

"You like my personality? You're not the first one that finds me charming." I replied, shifting my legs to try and loosen them. Or at least make myself more comfortable.

"Not even close. Now tell us where the statue is and we might let you live." He growled and I coughed, my throat aching. I didn't answer and he quickly moved until he was standing over me. "We know you have the statue and we want it back. Otherwise..." He trailed off, reaching into his jacket pocket and my eyes widened to see a pocket knife.

"You might want to listen to Jaime, lady." The younger of the two men told me and I blinked when Jaime glared at his college. "I was just telling her the truth, Jaime." He muttered and Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Taylor, I thought I warned you no names while we're on a job." Jaime snapped and his college cringed, silently grateful when the knife returned to his pocket. "Fine so you know our names. Not that it'll do you any good. Now where's the statue?"

"Why do you want it so badly? It's not valuable." I answered and he grinned at me, chuckling softly. "Okay what's so funny?"

"You have no idea what you found do you?" Jaime told me and I just snorted, looking around the room instead. "That so called statue is really..."

"Let me guess; it's a time-travel device. Of course I know that. It brought us here didn't it?" I interrupted and Jaime narrowed his eyes at me. "But unfortunately for you two I don't have it anymore. It's at Scotland Yard being looked after by Inspector Lestrade. If you really want it back ask him."

"Yeah like we're dumb enough to fall for your lies. We'd be pretty stupid to walk straight into Scotland Yard only to get arrested." Jaime chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at them, wondering how long it would take them to realize who really had the statue.

"Huh so you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Though you still think I have the statue so you're still pretty stupid." I commented, cringing when Jaime grabbed the chair I was bound to.

"Shut up unless you'd like to go for a dip in the Thames." He warned and I grit my teeth as he grabbed my shoulder, squeezing it just hard enough to hurt. "Now where is it?"

"When I ran away from you two I dropped it okay? Someone must have picked it." I told him and he swore under his breath, gripping my shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. I winced, unable to prevent a gasp and that brought a grin to his face. "You think this is funny?" I snapped and he produced the knife again, waving it just under my nose.

"You're in serious trouble and you still think this is a game?" Jaime whispered and I grimaced, my eyes travelling the room looking for a way out. "If you think you can just run away you're wrong. No one knows where you are so quit stalling and tell us what we want to know. Maybe then we're set you free."

"Yeah right. Once you have the statue there's nothing stopping you for making me disappear." I protested and Jaime waved the knife around the air, a cold smile on his face.

"For once we agree on something. Too bad for you." Jaime answered, the knife moving towards my left cheek. "Now are you going to tell us the truth or do I have to get mean?"

I could feel my face pale as I struggled again but Jaime tightened his grip on my shoulder, the very tip of the knife touching my bare skin. I let out a cry of pain as he sliced directly into my cheek, making a tiny cut before he held the knife close to my eyes and I saw the very tip of the blade covered in my blood. Shaking I stared as Jaime stared back, still smiling at me.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Taylor told me as I grit my teeth, my cheek wet from the blood now dripping down it. "Just give us the statue and we'll let you go." He promised as Jaime wiped the blade on my pant leg before he walked away from me.

"I already told what I know." I objected, instantly regretting it when Jaime turned back to me. I froze but as he started to slowly walked towards me we all turned as a man called out. Letting out a shaky breath I looked up as Holmes and Watson walked into the room, the latter holding a pistol in his hands. Too focused on them finally coming to my rescue I didn't question just how they'd found me.

"What do you think you're doing to Miss Katherine?" Holmes asked and to my relief I saw something poking out of his jacket pocket. "Release her at once."

"Not so fast, detective." Jaime said, standing in front of me and I shrunk down as he showed them the knife concealed in his palm. "Hand over that statue first and then we'll let her go." He told them, waving the knife towards me.

"How do we know you'll let her go unharmed? You tried to murder her and it seems like you haven't been treating her well at all." Holmes countered, taking a step towards me. Jaime shook his head and I froze in place when he grabbed my chin, the knife brushing my neck.

"Holmes, what should we do? I can't risk hitting Miss Katherine." Watson whispered but Holmes didn't answer, his focus on me and Jaime who had the blade of his knife poking the base of my throat now. "Holmes?"

 _I could get Watson to fire on the man in front of Katherine but that will put her in harms way. Hmm...if I could distract them for long enough I can rescue Katherine and this statue is just what I need._

"Watson, keep an eye on the younger man. If he tries anything you have my permission to fire on him." Holmes whispered and Watson nodded slightly, focusing on Taylor who stared back at the doctor. "If I give you this will you release her?" He asked Jaime who took his hand off my chin but the knife remained and I flinched as it bit into my skin.

"Hand it over and I'll release her." Jaime agreed and Holmes frowned, heading my way before he stopped a metre from me. "Doesn't the great Sherlock Holmes believe me?"

"You have a knife pressed against a woman's throat." Holmes pointed out, taking a final step before he produced the statue. "Forgive me for taking you at your word."

"Enough talking." Jaime said, holding out a hand for the statue and once Holmes handed it over he snatched it from the detective's hand. "Now stand back." He growled, the knife flashing and I nearly screamed until I realized he'd cut the ropes so I quickly pulled at the ropes. Once I was able to move I started to rush towards Holmes only to hear Jaime laughing and I turned my head as he held the knife towards Holmes.

Holmes reacted instantly, dodging the knife before he threw a punch at Jaime. Jaime let out a pained gasp, knocked backwards by the punch. Taylor started to reach for his own weapon, a metal bar until Watson aimed his pistol at him and Taylor dropped his weapon. Standing near Holmes I took a deep breath thankful he hadn't been hurt but just as he turned to me I saw Jaime stagger to his feet, pulling a gun from his pocket.

Mentally scolding myself for forgetting he had it I saw Jaime aim the gun at Holmes, his finger moving to the trigger. I raced at Holmes, shoving him with both palms so he stumbled back. I heard the sound of the gun firing and I cried out, a blow near my left hip knocking me into Holmes who fell to the floor his arms quickly shielding me from further harm.

 **A short time later...**

"Katherine?" Holmes' voice woke me and when my eyes fluttered open I saw him kneeling beside me.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Watson said and I blinked, staring up at them. "You were shot in the side but it's not serious." He explained when I struggled to sit, gasping as my side started to throb. "You should stay there until Inspector Lestrade arrives."

"How did I get shot?" I whispered, wincing and Holmes turned his head to glare at someone. "Wait...Jaime shot me?"

"Yes he did. Thankfully he and Taylor, who was helpful enough to give me their names, are safely tied up for Inspecter Lestrade. Now it's just a matter of waiting until he arrives." Holmes said, reaching over and I stared as he pushed something into my hand before he rested both of my hands on my stomach. "You should be resting not talking." He added with a tiny smile and I snorted, slightly impressed he had picked up how I was feeling with a glance.

"I've never listened to you before. Why would I start now?" I shot back, echoing his smile with a smirk. Glancing at me I noticed Watson watching Jaime and Taylor his firearm aimed at them. Feeling a little better that they weren't going anywhere I shifted my head on the floor, finally noticing that my head was resting on something soft. Now comfortable I let my eyes drift closed not waking until I heard Inspector Lestrade's voice.

"See that these two arrive at The Yard." Lestrade told two officers who nodded before they led Jaime and Taylor away in handcuffs. "Now how is Miss Katherine? Does she need an escort to The Yard?" He asked and Holmes shook his head as I managed to sit, rubbing at my eyes.

"She will be fine, Inspector Lestrade once we arrive back at Baker Street. Thank you for your concern." Holmes informed him and I gave the inspector a weak smile, taking Watson's outstretched hand. Helping me to my feet I wobbled for a moment before I found my footing, swaying a little as I pressed an open palm against the makeshift bandage keeping my wound closed.

"Holmes, Miss Katherine looks very unwell." Watson observed as he and Holmes followed joined me. "Once we arrive back at the apartment I will check her wounds."

"I was so concerned about getting her away from that monster that I made a dreadful mistake. If she hadn't pushed me out of the way..." Holmes trailed off with a grimace and Watson shook his head at the detective.

"It's not your fault, Holmes. Miss Katherine rushed in to shield you once she saw Jaime take aim at you." Watson replied and Holmes shrugged, hurrying to catch up when I paused shaking my head. "She is a remarkable young woman."

"We can both agree on that, Watson." Holmes answered and I blinked when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You can barely stand on your own." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes, a little surprised by his concern. They led me outside to a waiting carriage and once we were safetly aboard, Holmes and Watson sitting on either side of me, my head started to droop forward.

After about a minute of avoiding it I began to doze and because of that I didn't hear Holmes and Watson's converstation.

"Now that Katherine's safe I wanted to ask you something." Watson said and Holmes turned to his friend, waiting for his question. "How did you know where they were keeping Katherine?"

"I must admit if it wasn't for Wiggins I would still be checking every warehouse in Whitechapel. He told me where they were and after that it wasn't difficult to track them down. There were only three warehouses abandoned in the area and only one had a door that needed to be broken down." Holmes explained, glancing down at Katherine when she shifted in her seat. Her hand opened and he caught the statue in his own, stopping it from touching the ground.

"All this madness over a statue." Watson whispered as Holmes examined it, turning it over in his hand. "Still at least this case is finally finished."

"I don't believe it is. We still need to figure out how Katherine arrived here in the first place." Holmes answered and Watson glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "Once we arrive back I will examine this object further."

The carriage slowing woke me only to find that at some point my head had ended up on Holmes' shoulder. If the detective minded he didn't let on and I raised my head, yawning as Watson opened the door.

I'm not completely sure how I managed the stairs into the apartment but a little over half an hour later I was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders while Watson gave my cuts another look. Despite gritting my teeth I flinched more than once when Watson pressed his fingers against a particuallry sore spot, especially the wound on my hip that bled as soon as he removed the bandage (his handkerchief to be exact).

"There. That should take care of any infection but if you start to feel unwell tell me." Watson and I nodded, pulling the blanket over my body. I shivered despite the fire filling the room with heat as Watson straightened. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright. Just a little sore and tired really." I whispered, lying on the couch being careful not to jostle my hip. From his bed near the window, Toby climbed to his feet and I giggled when he wandered over to lick my outstretched hand. "Thanks, boy." I told him, reaching over to scratch between his ears.

With a quiet whimper he lay on the floor beside me and I gave him a tiny smile, gently stroking his head until I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Has Miss Katherine eaten anything today?" Watson asked, entering the sitting-room. Sitting near the window Holmes shook his head, both men looking towards me. Right now I was staring at the floor the blanket still keeping me warm covering me from my neck down.

"Mrs Hudson made sandwiches earlier this morning but Katherine refused to eat even one." Holmes answered and Watson raised both eyebrows, watching as I shifted onto my stomach with a grimace.

"Maybe her injuries are making her feel unwell. I'll check on her." Watson suggested as he crossed the room towards me. Hearing footsteps I glanced up as he stepped towards me only to stare when I rolled onto my side to face the couch. "Katherine, are you feeling alright?" He asked and I sighed, turning my head to face him.

"I'm alright. Just not hungry right now." I answered only to hear a unmistakable gurgle coming from my stomach. "Alright so I am hungry." I admitted with a sigh.

"Do you have a fever?" Watson asked and I nodded slightly the movement making my head ache more. "You could have an infection. Let me take a look." He offered and I hurriedly shook my head, covering my face with the blanket.

"Katherine, if the wound is infected you will need it cleaned out. Due to your fever and your refusal to eat it is highly likely." Holmes interrupted and I coughed, uncovering my head. "It would not do for you to survive being shot only to end up in hospital because your wound is infected." He finished and after a pause I sat, shifting the blanket until it was covering my shoulders. Giving me a slight nod Watson knelt and I flinched when his hands moved to the shirt.

"Sorry." I apologized but Watson just gave me a nod. Over the course of a few minutes he removed the bandage to find my wound had turned a darker shade of pink, the skin around the wound a deeper red. Chewing his lower lip he turned to Holmes to find the detective already holding out his bag. "He's always one step ahead." I whispered, cracking a weak smile and Holmes just shrugged though I did see a hint of a smile on his lips. "Is it really bad?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The wound is inflamed so you will require a tetanus shot. Just to be on the safe side." Watson told me just in time to see me close my eyes. "It will only hurt for a moment." He reassured me.

"I know...I just hate needles." I answered and Watson nodded, straightening before he reached into the bag for a bottle. When he produced a syringe and I saw the needle I whimpered, my shoulders quivering. I had my eyes closed until I felt someone giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze and my eyes opened to find Sherlock still standing there. Once I realized it was his hand on my left shoulder I gave him a tiny smile, not even noticing Watson wipe my right arm with an alcohol wipe. Though I did yelp when the needle pierced my skin and even when it was all I still couldn't stop shaking.

"I may need to clean the wound daily but for now you are at a very low risk of infection. Now please try and eat something. You need to keep your strength up." Watson advised as I sat back, trying not to scratch at the needle mark.

"O..okay." I finally agreed and once he called for Mrs Hudson, who entered with a teapot and sandwiches I forced myself to eat at least one. A few minutes later I was sitting with a cup in my hand. Once I carefully blew on it I took a sip of the hot tea.

"Are you feeling any better, Miss Katherine?" Watson asked, right now sitting at the table in the middle of the room. I gave him a slight nod and he smiled at me, looking towards Holmes who had his full attention on the book in his hands. Lying in his basket Toby yawned and I grinned at him, silently thankful to all three for taking care of me.

The tea helped calm my nerves with the added effect of making me feel a little sleepy. Once I finished the tea letting out a yawn Holmes cracked a tiny smile from behind his book, watching with interest as Watson quickly took the cup from me before it slipped from my fingers.

"Feeling a little tired all of a sudden." I mumbled, pulling my legs onto the couch. I had just gotten comfortable, lying on my left side, before my eyes fluttered closed and after a few seconds Watson glanced at the teacup.

"Holmes, what tea did you give Katherine?" He asked and Holmes looked up from his book raising an eyebrow in response. "Holmes."

"Only Lavender, Watson. I thought it would help Katherine calm down after the day she has had." Holmes answered after a pause and Watson let out a breath, clearly relieved. "Clearly I was right to ask Mrs Hudson to pour her a cup."

"Yes you were. Hopefully she starts to feel better soon." Watson replied and Holmes nodded, returning his attention to his book. Night soon fell and after Watson made sure Katherine was still sleeping soundly he returned to his room, Holmes still absorbed in his novel. After another hour, and somewhat reluctantly, he set the book down once he marked his place.

Holmes started for his room but as he walked passed the couch Katherine sighed in her sleep and he paused beside her, his hand reaching out. His fingers resting on her forehead he stood there for several seconds before, with a tiny smile, he removed his hand making the short trip to his bedroom.

The sun was already high in the sky when I cracked open an eye as someone walked right by my makeshift bed, stopping in front of the fire to warm themselves. "God morning, Katherine. Or should I say midday?" Holmes told me, turning to see me sitting.

"Very funny. I am recovering from an injury, more than one in fact, Sherlock." I shot back his raised eyebrows making me grin. "If you can call me by my first name I do the same."

"Alright then I will call you Katherine from now on." Holmes agreed and I nodded, rubbing at my eyes to wake myself up. "Now would you like some more tea?"

"Only if it doesn't put me to sleep again." I replied with a smile and he gave me a smile in return. "Where is Watson...sorry, John this morning?"

"He is out making his rounds but he should be back momentarily." Sherlock told me just as we heard footsteps. "Right on time." He added and I rolled my eyes at him as Watson entered the room.

"Katherine, it is good to see you're finally awake." Watson told me and I nodded, stretching my arms and legs before I made an attempt to stand. Only to stumble and I quickly sat back, letting out a breath. "You are not well enough to be walking around just yet."

"Yes...so I noticed." I coughed and Sherlock gave me a tiny nod making me snort. "Since I'm bedridden for the time being what can I do to pass the time?" I asked not looking forward to sitting around with nothing to do. Sherlock ended up being the one who surprised me by moving to the bookcase and after a few minutes of searching he returned to me with a small, leather-bound book in one hand.

"Here. This should help you pass the time while you recover." Sherlock told me as he placed the book in my outtretched hands.

"Thank you, Sherlock." I said and he nodded, Watson looking at me then the detective with both eyebrows raised. "Truthfully I enjoy reading." I explained as I glanced at the cover noting with a smile the title. "Crimes and Punishments."

"Very appropriate considering the circumstances." Sherlock said and I gave him a nod, opening the cover before I began to read.


	10. Chapter 10

I was so absorbed in the novel Sherlock had lent me I didn't notice him moving to the table with a microscope, a set of beakers and a bunsen burner among other scientific equiptment. I glanced over at one point when I heard him muttering to himself and that's when I noticed the statue in his hands. My eyes narrowed at him but he didn't seem to notice, fully concentrating on the item in his hand. Shaking my head I resumed reading slightly wounded that he'd taken it from me.

Even when John returned a few hours later I kept my head down my eyes focused on the words on the page. John stared at Sherlock who barely looked up then at me but I just gav him a quick nod, giving Sherlock another frown before I returned to my book.

"Did I miss something, Holmes?" Watson asked his friend who finally looked up.

"Oh there you are, Watson. So far my analysis of the statue has come up with nothing of interest. I'm still not convinced it can allow someone to travel through time. It is unheard of." He told Watson and I slammed the book closed, causing both men to turn their attention to me. "Is something the matter, Katherine?"

"Call me a liar to my face why don't you?" I snapped, setting the book on the floor beside my chair. "Hmph I should have known your kindness towards me wouldn't last. I saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

"Katherine, I never said I thought you were a liar." Sherlock replied, setting the statue down on the table. "But I still find it improbable." Shaking my head at him I climbed to my feet instantly feeling woozy and within moments Watson was at my side. I took his offered hand and after he helped me back into my chair I pulled my blanket tighter around my shoulders, gasping a little.

"Yet here I am, Sherlock." I pointed out with a weak smile, breathing a little harder than normal. "Or am I a figment of your imagination?" I teased and he gave me a smirk, Watson grinning.

"No one could have thought you up, Katherine. Not even me." Sherlock replied after a pause and I giggled, Toby letting out a bark at that.

Reaching over I retrieved the book I'd dropped and as I returned to reading it Sherlock turned back to the statue, Watson watching on silently.

Hours passed and after fighting it I began to fall asleep, not noticing when the book slipped out of my hands. But Sherlock noticed and he caught it before it hit the floor setting it down on the table before he looked back to Katherine. Eyes shut she sighed in her sleep and Sherlock couldn't help the tiny smile that made his lips curl up.

 _Finally asleep. Maybe now I can interrogate those two men and be back before Katherine wakes. I still need to figure out just how they managed to get this time-travel device to work. If I leave now I should have enough time to travel there by cab and be back before Katherine notices I've gone._

Sherlock headed to his room to retrieve his coat but as he started for the front door he couldn't help looking back at Katherine, her head now resting on one of the armchair's armrests. Nearly a minute passed until Sherlock realized how long he'd been standing with his hand on the doorkob and with a frown he headed towards the top of the stairs, the door closing stirring me from my dreams to find only Toby in the room.

It took me a few seconds to clear my head and once I did I sighed to myself, knowing that he'd left me again.

 _If I could walk I would walk straight out of here. But then where would I go?_

With those thoughts in my head I leant back, the edge of the blanket between my fingers as I fiddled with it.

 _I saved his life, I took a bullet to the hip for him and yet he doesn't seem to care that now I'm stuck here until I'm healed. I can barely stand without help._

As if he could sense I was upset Toby wandered over to me, whining softly and I gave me a tiny smile. Reaching down I gave his head a scratch and he stared up at me with his head tilted slightly to one side. "I don't know how you can stand that detective. He gets so focused on his case that he forgets other people exist. Dogs too." I added and Toby barked, wagging his tail. "You know what? I'll give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he likes being ignored." I told him and Toby barked, making me smile. "Thanks, Toby. You're a really good boy."

Right now Sherlock was in Scotland Yard and as he walked slowly towards the cells at the back his hand went to his coat pocket again, his left hand brushing the statue concealed there.

 _I should interrogate Jaime first since he seems to be the one in charge. If he wouldn't talk there's always Taylor._

"Constable, please bring this man in for interrogation." Sherlock asked once he reached the cell containing both men. Jaime sneered at the detective but Taylor avoided his eyes, staring at the floor at his feet instead.

"Now...Jaime, was it? Why did you kidnap my client?" Sherlock asked, arms crossed as he stared down at Jaime. The man just glared at him, copying Sherlock instead of answering. "I know you were trying to steal the statue at the museum. The young woman we ran into told us that much."

"It was ours and she stole it from us." Jaime shot back and Sherlock just shook his head, waving his hand in the air. "I'm not telling you anything else."

"She took the statue that you and your acomplice tried to steal. She was set on giving it to the authorities until she saw the gun. So she ran and you gave chase. What I don't know is what happened between the point she escaped and when she ran into Watson and I. Would you like to fill me in on that?"

"You'll get nothing from me, Holmes. Lock us up if you want but eventually we'll be released. It's her word against ours and there's no evidence we shot her anyway aside from that flesh wound. I bet you didn't find the gun?" Jaime taunted and Sherlock just paused, rubbing his chin. "Of course you don't. While you were distracted I pulled it apart, smashing the pieces so you or anyone else wouldn't be able to reassemble it."

"So you had this all planned from the start?" Sherlock asked and Jaime just laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Clever but you're still going to jail for kidnapping."

"Like I said it's her word against mine. I'll be back on the streets in a few days and there's nothing you can do about it, Holmes." Jaime choked out, tears of laughing running down his cheeks. Shaking his head at the criminal, Sherlock left the room as the officer outside returned to escort Jaime back to his cell.

 _I cannot believe that this criminal had the foresight to discard the gun he intended to use to murder me. He wouldn't have had time to discard it competely before Inspector Lestrade arrived so where could the pieces be?_

Sherlock thought about this as he headed back towards the front of the police station instantly stopping as an idea formed in his mind.

 _Of course! The abandoned warehouse where we rescued Katherine may still contain the missing pieces of the pistol. All I need to do is locate them and this case is solved. If Watson is back by the time I return to Baker Street he can assist me._

With the ghost of a smile on his face, Sherlock headed outside to call a cab back to his apartment. At the same time as the cab pulled up outside Scotland Yard, Watson arrived back at Baker Street and I raised my head from my book.

"Afternoon, John. If you're wondering where Sherlock went I have no idea. He left before I woke up." I told him as I set my book down beside the armchair. "I guess I wasn't important enough for him to tell me anything." I answered with a loud sigh.

"Don't take it to heart, Katherine. Sherlock takes a lot of getting used to." John told me moving to my side. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. The cuts on my cheek itch a bit though." I replied and he gave me a nod. "I've been trying not to scratch them but it isn't easy. My hip itches a lot more."

"You should leave them be. Otherwise they won't heal properly." John explained as he set his medical bag down on the table beside the chessboard. "Is there anything you need?"

"A bath would be great right now. That and a clean pair of clothes." I told him after a few seconds of thought. "Of course it might be a little difficult with a bandaged hip." I admitted, leaning back with a slight frown on my face.

"If you can't bathe I can at least get you some clean clothes." John suggested and I nodded, sitting straighter with a tiny smile. "I'll speak to Mrs Hudson." He added as he started to head for the door, newly repaired since our break-in. He returned a few minutes later with something in his hands just in time to nearly be knocked off his feet by Sherlock.

"Where's the fire?" I commented and both detective and doctor gave me a blank stare. "It means...never mind. Did you interrogate those two monsters?"

"How did you know that, Katherine?" John asked and I nodded towards Sherlock who raised an eyebrow at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"Jaime and Taylor are in Scotland Yard so it makes sense that's where you would head next. Though it would have been nice of you to tell me before you left." I explained, rubbing at my cheek. "It's only polite."

"Did you learn anything useful from them, Holmes?" John asked as Sherlock crossed the room, heading to the window.

"The pistol used wasn't picked up by Inspector Lestrade. After an interesting word with Jaime he admitted taking it apart and discarding the pieces. Therefore it must still be somewhere in the warehouse they brought you to, Katherine." Sherlock explained, looking out the window for a moment.

"Geeze that's actually pretty smart." I commented, rubbing at my cheek again. "I can't believe I just complimented them." I grumbled and at my side Toby wagged his tail.

"It doesn't matter. All I need to do is find the gun. Watson, will you acompany me to Whitechapel?" He asked, making a bee line for his room before John had time to come up with an answer. As he disappeared inside John shook his head and I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, stifling a laugh when John threw his hands up in defeat.

"Is he always this annoying?" I asked as soon as I was sure Sherlock was well out of earshot. Getting a nod from John I looked towards the bedroom door, snorting as Sherlock reappeared wearing a scarf wrapped securily around his neck. "So you're leaving me again? Oh well Toby's better at looking after me than you are, Sherlock." I told him and he just shrugged apparently not at all bothered. Crossing my arms I watched them both leave me with Toby for company.

 _How does John and Mrs Hudson put up with Sherlock? He might be a genius detective but he clearly has no idea how to talk to a woman. Oh hell I forgot I was supposed to be ignoring I forgot to ask John about the clothes._

But as I started to sit back I noticed something lying on the table. I leant forward as far as I could without toppling over to find a pile of clothing sitting neatly folded, the same ones I remembered seeing gripped tightly in John's hands.

Knowing I couldn't stand without the risk of hitting the carpet I gripped the armrests and Toby watched in silence as I shifted the chair forward four times, leaving me a little winded. Once I got my breath back I leant forward, grabbing the clothes with the tips of my fingers and pulling them towards my lap.

"These are some nice clothes." I whispered, looking over the black shirt for a few seconds before I set it back down on my lap. "Wow now this is pretty." Holding up an ankle-length skirt I turned it around with a grin, admiring the shade of purple. "Huh I'm surprised Mrs Hudson had these clothes."

Shaking my head I carefully set them over my shoulder before I tried to rise from my seat, my legs shaking as soon as I lifted myself up. "Oh wonderful. How am I supposed to change if I can't even...hello, what's this?" I muttered to myself, reaching towards something resting against my armchair. With a shake of my head I retrieved the cane sitting there and after taking a deep breath I made another attempt to stand, using the cane this time.

This time I found myself standing and as I hobbled towards the bedroom to my right, my change of clothes draped over my shoulder, I couldn't help a tiny smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock climbed from the cab, stepping onto the cobblestones before he turned around. Once John paid the driver, asking him to wait for them to return, he joined Sherlock.

"Are we going to check the warehouse where those two ruffians held Katherine?" John asked and Sherlock gave him a slight nod, heading towards the closest warehouse. "You could wait for me, Holmes." He sighed as he hurried after his friend. It didn't take them too long before they reconized the warehouse. Sherlock immediately moved inside with John not far behind him and after watching Sherlock staring into the darkness he spoke.

"How will we find the pieces of the pistol? They could be anywhere." John asked Sherlock who knelt on the floor, brushing at the dust with his fingertips. His friend didn't answer looking down at the floor at his feet instead. Shaking his head, John watched as Sherlock looked towards the spot where Katherine had been tied up. Eventually he straightened and with a smile he headed towards the chair sitting on its side.

"There are footprints near this chair, no doubt made by Jaime. They are large and since they most likely carried Katherine to this chair while she was unconscious, they couldn't possibly be made by her. Maybe we can find a set that matches Jaime and that will lead us to the gun they tried to hide." Sherlock observed and with a nod, John followed as Sherlock started to search the area. Their footsteps light both detective and doctor searched for any footprints that matched the ones Jaime had left and after a careful and very long search Sherlock laughed, startling John who blinked at his friend.

"What did you find?" John asked and Sherlock just smiled, holding something between his fingers. "Is that the gun? Or at least a piece of it?"

"Yes. It is the firing mechanisim. Once we find the rest and reassemble it we can prove that it is the gun that was used on Katherine." Sherlock answered and with a tiny smile on his lips he returned to the task of finding the rest of the gun.

While they searched the warehouse I finished dressing, setting the discarded clothes on the table beside the bed. "Much better though it would have been nice to have a bath. Guess I can't do anything about that until my wound heals." I whispered, climbing from the bed before the room spun. I just managed to grip the edge of the nearby bed in time to prevent my fall onto the floor, my breathing suddenly heavy. "Whoa...guess I shouldn't be standing then." I coughed sitting carefully on the edge of the bed as I struggled to catch my breath.

Taking a few slow breaths helped and after a pause I let out a loud yawn, not realizing just how tired I could be from changing into a fresh set of clothes. It wasn't until my eyes started to drift closed that I blinked, shaking my head. I wanted to return to the armchair in the sitting-room. But another attempt at standing even for a few seconds proved too much for me and I sighed, glancing at the comfortable looking bed.

"I suppose Sherlock wouldn't mind if I had a quick rest. But I'll make sure to leave before he and John get back." I whispered as I lay back, my knees resting against my chest. "Just hope I wake before they...get back." I mumbled as my eyes closed.

 **Meanwhile back in Whitechapel...**

"There we are." Sherlock exclaimed, holding out several pieces of metal to John. In a few minutes John handed it back assembled and with a smile, Sherlock held it towards his face. "This gun smells strongly of gunpowder so it has been fired recently. I will check it once we return to Baker Street but I am positive that this is the weapon we have been looking for."

The trip back by cab seem to take an eternity for Sherlock, who was anxious to excame the gun to find any fingerprints that belonged to Jaime. Once they paid the driver, Sherlock stepped outside followed by John as they made their way back inside the building.

"Katherine, we have the missing piece of this puzzle." Sherlock announced as he entered the sitting room first and Toby barked, wagging his tail. "Hello where is Katherine?"

Looking around he noticed the closed bedroom door and he frowned at it, crossing the room as John stared at him. "I left that door closed." He whispered more to himself as he reached the door. Leaning in close he listened intently for a few seconds before he reached for the doorknob, slowly opening it so it wouldn't make a noise. Once he looked inside a small smile appeared on his lips as he opened the door fully to reveal Katherine, curled up on his bed.

Joining Sherlock, John looked inside nearly chuckling before he realized it would wake the sleeping occupant. "Well that explains where Katherine disappeared to. Why she's in your room puzzles me though." John said. Once Sherlock stepped inside the bedroom he headed to her side, looking down at the person taking up most of the bed.

"It was the closest to the armchair I believe. I see she's wearing a new shirt and a skirt." Sherlock pointed out and Katherine sighed in her sleep, resting her hand under her head.

"Mrs Hudson supplied the clothing. Katherine wanted a change of clothing so I asked our landlady." John explained and Sherlock rubbed his chin.

"She must have wandered in here to change. But that doesn't explain why she's now asleep in my bed." Sherlock answered, eyes still focused on her.

"Maybe Katherine started to feel unwell and so she decided to rest." John suggested and after a pause Sherlock nodded. "We should leave before we wake her up."

"You are right. Besides I need to test this gun for fingerprints." Sherlock agreed so together they left the room quietly behind them.

Later as night was falling I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I thought keeping my eyes shut tight would get them to leave but when I felt someone's fingers brush my shoulder I cracked open an eye. My vision cleared and I found Sherlock standing over me.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" I mumbled and he just smiled at me, making me sit. "I know I borrowed your bed without asking but I was feeling dizzy. Besides I'm having trouble walking right now."

"Then why not use the cane leaning against the bed?" Sherlock asked and I blinked at the cane now held in his left hand. "Did you forget about it?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. If you really need to know I was all set to return to the armchair until I began to feel lightheaded. So I decided to have a rest. I meant to leave before you and John returned but..." I trailed off with a one-armed shrug.

"That is fine. I came to tell you the gun has been found and the fingerprints on it match Jaime's exactly. It has also been fired very recently." Sherlock told me and I grinned at him, rubbing at my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked and I quickly nodded, hoping he didn't see my eyes welling.

"I'm just a little surprised you managed to find the gun parts so quickly." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was that I'm very impressed." I added as quickly as I could, cheeks slightly red.

"Thank you, Katherine. Now will you be joining us for supper?" Sherlock asked and I nodded, taking the cane when he held it towards me. Without any difficulty I climbed from the bed and once I reached the door I found it already wide open. Shaking my head I stepped into the sitting room to find John already seated and Toby curled up in front of the fireplace.

Once there I froze, looking directly at the window to find that the sun had already set. "How long was I asleep?" I asked with wide eyes, making my way towards the couch when my legs started to shake.

"A few hours but you looked like you could use the rest." John told me as I settled onto the couch with a barely surpressed groan. "I'll fetch you a cup of tea." He added, reaching for the teapot. I barely even noticed that there were three teacups present, my mind a little foggy though I did feel a sudden warmth and I looked up to find Sherlock who had drapped a blanket around my trembling shoulders.

"Thank you both. You've been kind to me since I ran into you." I told them and Sherlock just gave me a tiny nod, fixing the blanket so it didn't slip from me.

"You are very welcome." John said as he stepped towards me, carefully handing me a cup of tea. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"Mostly just tired. I should be taking it easy." I answered, blowing on the tea before I sipped at it. "You didn't drug me again did you?" I asked Sherlock who had just taken a seat opposite John.

"Of course not, Katherine. Besides it was Lavender tea not a drug." Sherlock replied, picking up his own teacup. Hidden behind the cup I couldn't see his face properly though for a brief moment I am sure I saw his lips curl into a smile. Or even a smirk.

Aside from tea, supper consisted of slices of a light buttery cake. I'll admit I ate two slices of it and two cups of tea before I began to nod off, nearly dropping the empty cup. I jerked awake to find both men watching me and I shook myself, holding the cup tightly between my fingers. "Oops. I don't think Mrs Hudson would like me dropping her teacup on the floor." I joked, rubbing at my eyes in an effort to wake myself up.

"Maybe it is time to turn in." John suggested and I nodded, turning to see Sherlock making smoke rings with his pipe. Even tired I managed a weak giggle when he blew a smoke ring close to John's face, making the doctor narrow his eyes.

"I think I should sleep on the couch this time." I told them, handing the teacup back to John who set it down on the table near the teapot. "What happens with the criminals?"

"I will speak to Inspector Lestrade tomorrow morning though I am positive they will be charged with attempted murder." Sherlock answered, putting out his pipe before he set it down in the ashtray. "Now we should be heading to bed. Goodnight, Watson and goodnight Katherine." He said, climbing from his seat.

"Goodnight, John. Goodnight, Sherlock." I said, yawning before I lay on my side.

For most of the night I slept well though as the sun started to rise, shining through the windows, I whimpered in my sleep. It wasn't until I heard Toby whining that I cracked open an eye to find him watching me from his basket. I pushed myself up by my elbows, rubbing at my eyes before I gave him a sleepy grin. "I'm okay, Toby. Just a bad dream." I whispered and he snorted, curling up again. I copied him but the same nightmare left me breathing hard and with a fine sheen of sweat on my forehead.

Finding sleep impossible now I readjusted my blanket before I began to wait patiently for Sherlock and John to exit their rooms. They did an hour after I woke for the second time that morning, John first and Sherlock a few minutes later.

"Katherine, what on earth is the matter?" John asked as we sat together for breakfast. I just shrugged and he raised both eyebrows at me but thankfully he didn't ask me again. While I drank my tea in silence Sherlock kept his attention on the morning paper, not even sparing us a glance. Not long after John climbed to his feet and I looked up, curious.

"Where are you going?" I asked John as he retrieved his hat. He didn't answer and I stared as he moved to the door. "John?"

"I'm just going out for a while, Katherine. I have some patients to see today." John explained and I blinked, glancing at Sherlock who actually raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well okay but does that mean I'm going to be on my own?" I asked and Sherlock blinked, staring at me his newspaper forgotten.

"Of course not, Katherine. Toby can keep you company." John answered with a tiny smile and I giggled for a few minutes even after he left, Sherlock's eyes now narrowed at me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Would you calm down, Sherlock? John was only joking...I think so anyway." I told him and in response Sherlock just shook the edges of his paper, clearly annoyed with his friend. Rolling my eyes at him I grabbed the cane John had lent me. Taking a deep breath I rose from the couch and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me.

"I hope you're not planning on going for another walk. You do remember what happened the last time you did?" Sherlock asked from behind the paper and after a few seconds he looked up to find me staring at him from behind the paper, eyes narrowed at the detective.

"Sherlock, stop reminding me!" I snapped and he nearly dropped the paper, both eyebrows raised in shock. Breathing a little harder I gripped the cane tighter glaring at him until I realized he probably didn't know why I was angry. "You know it's very rude to talk down to a woman." I pointed out as he set the paper down on the table, his eyebrows lowered back to their usual position.

"I wasn't talking down to you, Katherine. I was merely pointing out what happened before when you wandered off. Besides if Watson was here he would agree with me." Sherlock answered and I snorted, moving towards the table with all of the scientific equipment.

"Do you know that for sure? He seems to be taking me side instead of yours or haven't you noticed?" I said and he blinked as I reached to the test tube. "Don't touch that!" He yelled and I jumped, the tube in my hand slipping from my fingers to shatter on the floor. "Now look what you have done." He sighed, rising from the table and I growled.

Kneeling I stared at the broken shards. "I only broke it because you startled me." I shot back, reaching for the largest shard. As the fingers on my right hand touched it I felt a sudden sharp pain and I hissed, pulling my fingers back too late. "Crap." I whispered, looking at the blood on my fingers with a frown.

"Do you ever listen to advice?" Sherlock muttered as he moved to my side and I growled under my breath, ignoring him as I tried to clean the mess I'd made. But the blood on my fingers made the task impossible and I kept dropping the same piece. "Here, take this and bind your hand before Mrs Hudson sees the mess and blames me for it." He told me as he held out a cloth but I pushed away his hand, concentrating on the broken pieces of the test tube instead.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled though Sherlock just knelt there and I finally snatched the cloth from his outstretched hand. Quickly wrapping it around my bleeding hand I winced, biting back a whimper from the pain.

"Why must you insist on being so difficult?" Sherlock asked as I stared at the floor, raking my brain for a way to gather the shards without cutting myself. "I'll clean this mess and you sit. Before you make another mess of our apartment." Sherlock sighed and I rose ignoring him as I hobbled back to my place on the couch.

Gathering the broken pieces in a handkerchief produced from his pocket Sherlock rose from the floor just in time to see the door to his room slam shut and he stared, setting the handkerchief down on the table beside. Quickly moving to his room he knocked lightly on the door. "Katherine, come out of there at once." He called out when I didn't respond.

After a long pause I shouted back. "No!"

"Katherine, this is childish. That is my room and I am ordering you to come out of there now." Sherlock called back, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"If you want in that badly, Mr Holmes, break the door down. Otherwise I'm not coming out until you apologize." I shouted and after another long pause he knocked a little louder. "Not even close." I taunted, leaning on my cane a little.

"Katherine, of all the foolish..."Sherlock growled and I smirked at the door, waiting patiently for his response. After a moment he tried the doorknob and it opened to see me smirking at him, my eyes staring directly at his face.

"The door was open the entire time. So the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't even know when the door to his own room is unlocked? Wait until John hears about this, Sherlock." I teased . Giggling to myself I pushed past him heading back into the sitting room with a slightly red faced detective following close behind me.

"You will do no such thing, Katherine." He told me and I turned slightly using my cane for balance. "Why are you angry at me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him, staring up at him with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to recover from what those two...men did to me and instead of being sympathetic you don't seem to care. John actually asks if I'm alright and so does Toby in his own way. But you? You barely even notice." I answered in a low voice shocked to feel my eyes welling.

"Katherine, I didn't mean to..." Sherlock began until I lifted the cane intending to poke him in the chest with it until I discovered I needed it for balance. The cane slipped from my fingers and I yelped as I tried desperately to regain my balance, stumbling forward as I did. I quickly planted my feet but all that acomplished was making me fall forward instead of backwards.

Sherlock managed to catch me though due to my flailing I knocked him over and we both ended up crashing to the floor. A little winded by the fall I didn't realize I was lying on the detective until he started to sit up only to pause when he noticed I was sitting on his chest. "Would you mind moving, Katherine?" Sherlock asked and I blinked at him, panting a little.

"I...uh..." I stammered as I tried to get my thoughts together. Finally I looked down to see I was sitting on the detective and my face reddened further. "I should probably move." I admitted and he gave me a long stare.

"That would be helpful, Katherine." He agreed and I nodded, climbing back to my feet so Sherlock could stand. He did and while I occupied myself with fixing my skirt and shirt, straightening both, he dusted his shirt. "Thank you. Now please explain why you think I'm ignoring you."

"Can we just drop it?" I asked though he shook his head slowly at me, eyes on me and I sighed. Rubbing at my still watery eyes I took a deep breath. "You would get annoyed too if people, for example a certain detective who is standing in from of me, didn't even ask if you were alright." I pointed out and he scratched his chin for a moment.

"Is that why you fell on me?" Sherlock asked and I groaned, stumbling back to the couch without my cane. "Now why are you angry?"

"You are such a pain in the rear! I don't know how John and Mrs Hudson put up with you, not to mention Toby. I've only know you for a few days and I already want to hit you with my cane." I told him, sitting on the couch. "Believe me if I wasn't so nice I would have." I added with a smirk as he headed towards the table.

"Here we are inviting you to stay here until we can find a way to return you safely home and you spend the time insulting me." Sherlock said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "This is exactly what I mean. Why can't you act a little more grateful?"

"Maybe you should work on your manners and stop treating me like an idiot? You might be a genius but you stink at talking to women." I mocked and he just picked up his paper, unfolding it before he returned to reading it. "So you're giving me the silent treatment? Very clever...not." I snorted waiting until it had been a few minutes of silence had passed before I made my move. When Sherlock looked up from his paper he saw me standing by the open window, looking into the telescope.

"Huh and you tease me about being curvy. She your girlfriend?" I asked and Sherlock rose from his seat walking over with an eyebrow raised at me.

"Who are you talking about?" Sherlock asked and I stepped back, allowing him to view the telescope. Once he peered through it he straightened, eyes wide. "That is not..." He began and I tried not to laugh, I really did but even biting my lower lip couldn't prevent my muffled laughter. "That was not funny."

"It was from where I'm standing, detective." I giggled beside him and he shook his head at me. "The face you're pulling right now. So what is your preference?"

"Excuse me?" Sherlock asked, clearly puzzled and I sighed. Waving a hand in front of me I gave him a grin. "You need to be more specific, Katherine."

"I mean what are you looking for in a lady? Geeze haven't you ever dated a woman?" I laughed and he fixed me with a stare.

"Why are you so interested in my life so suddenly?" Sherlock asked and I blinked, suddenly wondering that myself. "Katherine?"

"Curiosity mainly, Sherlock." I answered a little too quickly for myself and Sherlock raised his eyebrow again, looking far too curious for my liking.


	13. Chapter 13

"I am no really interested in discussing that with you, Katherine." Sherlock answered, returning to his chair and I rolled my eyes at him. Ignoring the dull throbbing coming from my side I followed at his heels and he paused, standing beside his chair with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I thought that since I'm staying here it would be nice to get to know each other better. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" I asked and he sighed, giving me a tiny nod. Once he sat he waved to the other empty chair. Limping a little I made my way towards it and with a heavy sigh I sat.

"I suppose not. Very well then. You may ask the first question but I will ask the second." He responded and I grinned at him, thinking for a few seconds.

"How did you and John meet?" I started and he leant back in his chair, his hands clasped together as he considered the question. After a pause he started to talk.

"It was in 1881. I was looking for someone to share lodgings here in 221B Baker Street and John was available. We have been friends ever since that day." Sherlock explained and I nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue. When he didn't I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a tiny smile.

"I believe it is my turn now, Katherine. What will you do now that we have those two criminals safely in Scotland Yard?" Sherlock asked and I blinked, sitting back as I thought about it.

"I haven't really thought about it. That statue brought me here but until I figure out how I guess I'm stuck here." I answered and he gave me a smile when I sighed, one hand rubbing at my eyes. "I appreciate you and John letting me stay here, don't get me wrong. I guess I'm a little homesick." I added when Sherlock raised both eyebrows at me.

"I will get you home, Katherine. I promise." Sherlock said and I couldn't help a tiny smile. "Now it is your turn to ask something of myself."

"Since you refuse to tell me anything about your interest in women I guess that leaves your hobbies. Aside from solving mysteries and playing the violin way too early in the morning what else do you enjoy?" I asked Sherlock, who picked up his pipe and after taking a puff he leant back in his chair.

"I am proficient in boxing, swordfighting and singlestick." Sherlock told me and, after seeing the blank stare I gave him he took another puff of his pipe. "It is a form of martial art using a stick or crudgel as a weapon." He explained and I nodded. " What about you, Katherine?"

"My turn now? Reading would be one but I'm not really sure if I have any others." I replied, leaning back in my chair and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me. "Or are you really asking, in a round about way, about my preference in men?" I added and he gave me a tiny smile, mostly hidden behind his pipe.

"If you're really that curious I am interested in men who actually use the brains." I told him and Sherlock's smile grew, which I had been hoping for. "Though so far I haven't met anyone like that." I added with a cheeky grin and Sherlock actually screwed up his nose for a brief moment.

"You are lying, Katherine." Sherlock pointed out and I giggled, turning my head before I adjusted the cushion on my seat.

"Just having a little fun with you. Did anyone ever tell you you're way too serious?" I asked the detective and he sighed, taking another puff of his pipe before he set it back down on the table. "Hey where are you going?" I asked when he climbed from his chair, taking a single step towards the door. I tried to follow but immediately my hip started to ache and with a wince I settled back into the chair.

"I won't be gone long, Katherine." Sherlock told me and I just shrugged at him, turning my attention to Toby who yawned. Shaking his head in my direction Sherlock left the room and I turned my head slightly at the click of the front door, a faint smile on my face.

"He needs to lighten up doesn't he, Toby?" I asked and he barked, wagging his tail when I grinned at him. "Since I can't move very fast with this injury I guess I could continue Crimes and punishments. "

Looking around the room I saw the book resting on the table just out of reach. I stretched my arm as far as I could to reach it but when I couldn't after several tries I growled to myself and Toby whined, staring at me. "Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to upset you." I told him and he wagged his tail. Giving up with a sigh I leant back against the chair with a grimace on my face.

Sherlock had only gone for a short walk though by the time he returned he found Katherine with her mouth half open and her eyes closed. The scene brought a tiny smile to Sherlock's face as he crossed the room moving to the couch before he returned to her side with a blanket.

Spreading the blanket over Katherine his smile grew when she sighed in her sleep her hands resting in her lap as he stared at her. After a moment he adjusted the blanket when he found himself focusing on Katherine's face.

 _I still can't believe Katherine took a bullet for me. I wonder why she chose to protect me?_

When he returned several hours later John found his friend sitting in an armchair his violin resting in his lap though the detective made no attempt to play it, instead his focus seemed to be on Katherine who right now was settled in an armchair, her eyes closed and a blanket spread over her.

Clearing his throat, John gave his friend a smile when Sherlock looked up nearly dropping his violin on the floor before he could steady it. "When did you get back, Watson?" He asked and John sighed as he crossed the room to check on Katherine.

"A few minutes ago but you seemed preoccupied. How is Katherine?" John asked as he knelt beside her sleeping form. Taking out his stethiscope he gently slipped her arm from under the blanket and she groaned, her eyes slowly opening to find the doctor kneeling at her side.

"Hmm...where did you come from?" I asked with a yawn and he smiled at me, touching my forehead with his hand. Still a little sleepy I watched with eyes half closed until he started to slide the blanket off and I raised both eyebrows.

"I just need to check your heart beat. Would that be alright with you, Katherine?" John asked me and I nodded moving to unbutton my shirt until I remembered that Sherlock was most likely still in the room. I turned my head to see the detective staring at me though once he noticed me staring at him with two bright red cheeks he cleared his throat, climbing to his feet before he moved to his table.

"I will continue my work on that statue of yours, Katherine." Sherlock told me with his back now turned and I snorted, unbuttoning the top three buttons of my shirt so John could check my heart. With the stethiscope pressed to my chest I breathed in and out as John directed me to do not knowing that Sherlock had his head tilted slightly to one side his gaze on me.

"All done, Katherine." John told me putting the stethiscope away as I rebutton my shirt oblivious to the fact that Sherlock had been looking at me from time to time, unable to tear his eyes away when he caught a glimpse of the pale skin under my shirt and my slightly heavy breathing, the ache in my hip making me wince. "Is your hip still troubling you?"

"It's not so bad. At least it's healing I suppose." I replied and he nodded, taking a clean bandage from his bag. "Are you going to check my hip next?" I asked, sighing when John gave me a nod.

"I need to make sure the stitches are holding and that your hip is healing. It will only take a few minutes but I need you to remove your skirt." John explained and I couldn't help blushing at him. "I know how that sounds but..." He trailed off when I cleared my throat at him.

"Only if a certain detective leaves the room while you do. No offense but John is the doctor here and you're the consulting detective." I pointed out and Sherlock lowered both his eyebrows in my direction. "Look I'm really sorry okay? Don't make that face at me." I added with a sigh and after a very uncomfortable silence Sherlock gave me a tiny nod.

When he started to leave the sitting-room I reached out and Sherlock turned his head to see me clutching his sleeve. "Sorry for kicking you out of your own apartment." I apologized, feeling a little awful until he gave me a slight smile. He even surprised me by gently placing my outstretched hand in my lap crossing the room to his bedroom before he opened the door, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Don't feel too bad, Katherine. Sherlock doesn't really mind leaving when I'm examining a female patient in the sitting-room. I usually travel to their home so this is an uncommon occurance." John asked, sliding my skirt up to check my injury. Humming to himself he unwrapped the bandage covering the gunshot wound and I grimaced at the dried blood, feeling a little nauseous when I noticed that several of the stitches had come undone.

"Perfect." I complained, staring when John reached into his medical bag again. "Let me guess. You're going to redo the stitches aren't you?" I asked and he nodded, taking out a syringe and I shifted back as far as my chair would allow once I saw the needle.

"Once I give you a shot you won't feel a thing I promise, Katherine." John assured me and I finally nodded after nearly a minute trying not to let him see my lower lip quivering. The shot stung for a few seconds though by the time John cleaned my injury I couldn't even feel anything and I didn't even react when he started to slowly and carefully redo my stitches.

I wasn't even aware he had finished until he stood and I blinked at him as he set the syringe and the rest of the bandages back in his medical bag. "All done. Do you feel alright?" John asked and I nodded at him making him stare when I started humming. Shaking his head he adjusted my skirt so it covered me again.

"I didn't even know you were doing anything, John. Thanks for the help." I replied, my eyes on the couch behind him and he raised an eyebrow when I started humming again. Shaking his head John turned his attention to the door Sherlock had disappeared through. "Sherlock, you can come back now." He called out as I leant back against the armrest my eyes travelling to the ceiling as Sherlock opened his bedroom door.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock said as he shut the door behind him. Once he turned fully around he noticed that I had a strange smile on my face and he raised an eyebrow in my direction as he crossed the room to the couch moving to my side while I continued to hum, my left foot tapping lightly on the floor. "Is Katherine feeling alright?" He asked John who looked at me long enough to notice that I was now staring at the ceiling.

"I can't feel any pain right now." I pointed out as Sherlock leant over me. "Hello there." I added with a grin on my face and Sherlock returned my grin with a faint smile.

"Hello yourself, Katherine." Sherlock answered as I pulled my legs up until they were dangling over the armrest of the couch. "Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions about that statue?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?" I told him and he turned to John for a few seconds with an eyebrow raised. John shrugged just as confused as Sherlock. "Why are you looking at me like that? Once again I took it from some thieves. If that makes me a thief so be it." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

"I never said that, Katherine." Sherlock answered and I rolled my eyes. "Now where did you say you caught those two men trying to steal it?"

"In a museum display. I was there by myself and I noticed that one was standing awfully close to the display. He wasn't a security guard or an employee from the way he was dressed plus there was another, younger man standing a few feet away looking really nervous." I explained. "He kept whispering something under his breath that I couldn't work out but he was shuffing from one foot to the other, his eyes darting around the room."

"Did you notice anything else?" Sherlock asked and I swallowed, sitting so I could face him.

"I could see something sticking out of the pocket of the man who was searching the display. I stepped closer and that's when I saw it, something silver and from my vantage point I knew it was a gun. You don't grow up living near the center of London not to know what a gun looks like. Besides I was right when he reached for the statue and the gun slipped out of his pocket so when he knelt to retrieve the weapon I rushed forward and grabbed the statue as it started to fall from the display. I was all set to tell a security guard what I had just witnessed when the other man pointed to me and the one trying to steal the statue snatched the gun from the floor aiming the muzzle at me." I told them, taking a deep breath as I remembered the instant that I ran with both men not far behind me.

"That was a reckless thing you did, Katherine. Those two men could have shot you." Watson told me and I tried to answer but failing that I swallowed instead. It wasn't until I felt a hand touch my shoulder that I jumped my head tilting back to find Sherlock still standing there but with one hand on my shoulder.

"It's just me, Katherine. You should have gone straight to Scotland Yard or a police officer." Sherlock agreed and I snorted at him, clearly annoyed though I made no attempt to push his hand away. "Though I suppose you were afraid of what those men were capable of and didn't think."

"Of course not, Sherlock. They were armed and when they cornered me they threatened to shoot me if I didn't hand over the statue. Not that they would have let me go unharmed even if I had handed it over. No one runs around London armed unless they're either a police officer or up to no good." I answered and he gave me a tiny nod, giving my shoulder a light squeeze before he removed his hand from my shoulder. "I've never done something so reckless in my entire life." I admitted with a weak smile. "Or been shot now that I think about it. It really isn't a pleasant experience."

"I can agree to that, Katherine." Watson added and I grinned forgetting all about those two men and what they had tried to do to me.

At least until later when the painkillers had worn off and I shifted my legs, placing both feet firmly on the floor beneath me. Which did nothing to help my aching hip and when I grimaced Sherlock looked up from his analysis table, catching me in the act of biting my lower lip in an effort to ignore the pain.

"Katherine, is something the matter?" Sherlock asked and I turned my head to see him with the statue clutched in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other.

"Just the usual bullet wound being a pain though what else is new?" I joked or I tried to only to grimace again when a particularly strong jolt of pain brought tears to my eyes. "Ohhh now that hurt."


	14. Chapter 14

"Katherine, you shouldn't be moving around so much." Sherlock told me but I ignored him, concentrating on wiping my eyes instead. Shaking his head he set the statue down on the table along with his magnifying glass. Turning around he was just in time to see me struggling to my feet my left hand clutching the cane Watson had lent me.

"Sherlock, I've been cooped up for too long." I pointed out as I swayed on my feet. "I appreciate the book you lent me but I need some fresh air or I might lose my mind."

"If you are that set on walking around might I make a suggestion?" Sherlock said, rising from his seat and I nodded a little unsure. "Though you might want to dress a little more warmly. Wait here a moment while I speak to Mrs Hudson." He added. crossing the room to the door only to pause in front of it. "Hmm we will need to get that fixed soon."

Sitting a little awkwardly I waited with some impatience for Sherlock to return which he did several minutes later with what looked like a coat drapped over one arm. Seeing me with both eyebrows raised he offered me a faint smile and the coat. I climbed to my feet again and with his help I slipped on the coat the added warmth that it provided making me feel a little better. "It's from Mrs Hudson." He explained and I snorted in response as I took a shaky step towards what was once a well-made front door until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Katherine, I'm going with you. You are still unable to walk properly and after that nasty business with those two ruffians you shouldn't be out alone."

"Fine, Sherlock. You've made your point." I sighed taking the arm offered and he gave me a nod as we make our way outside the room and towards the waiting stairs. After some difficulty at negotiating the stairs, avoiding the ninth step when Sherlock warned me about it, we made our way outside and now in the chilly air I took a deep breath.

Only to immediately start coughing and Sherlock raised an eyebrow in quiet amusement when I let out a loud snort. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just happy to be outside. Thank you for taking me for a walk." I answered once I could speak again and Sherlock nodded as he carefully leads me along the pavement his eyes moving around the street. Though after half an hour of a brisk walk I started to lean a little more on my cane and that started to frustrate me, my breathing slightly labored.

"Katherine, are you feeling alright?" Sherlock asked me and my head jerked up blinking in the light to see him staring at me, his eyes searching my face. When I don't reply he sighed before he gave my hand a light pat with his free hand and my cheeks suddenly felt hot. "Your cheeks are red. Are you suffering from the cold?"

"No, I'm alright. Just a little weaker than I thought I was." I answered after a long pause about to suggest going back to his apartment when a wave of pain makes me cry out and the next thing I know I'm crouched on the cold pavement, Sherlock kneeling beside me with his arm resting on my shoulder.

"Katherine, your wound is giving you trouble again. Why didn't you tell me?" Sherlock grumbled as he stared at my hand which had ended up on my hip at some point I couldn't remember. "Here, I will help you up." He offered not even giving me a second to protest when he almost casually pulled me to my feet one arm wrapped around my shoulders when I nearly tumbled back to the pavement.

I limped the rest of the way back, Sherlock guiding me in the direction of his apartment and even though I tried to pretend I wasn't pain we did need to stop more than once as my hip throbbed in time with my heartbeat, the pain making me feel lightheaded. As we reached the building I had to bite back a cry of pain when the pain grew so bad I would have fallen to my knees had Sherlock not been observing me and with his aid I made it upstairs, my vision blurring more than once.

"Katherine, you need to rest your wound or it will never heal." Sherlock scolded with both eyebrows lowered and I sniffed in response, now sitting on the couch with a warm blanket covering me. Seeing my eyes welling he sighed and I looked up to see him standing over me. "I have upset you." He sighed as I muttered something under my breath, my hands moving out from under my blanket.

"I understand that sometimes when you speak your mind you make observations without a thought to what anyone thinks. But it...well it did upset me, Sherlock. My hip still hurts and when you continue to point out just how badly it must feel I..." I trailed off with another sniff, my hand moving to wipe at my eyes and Sherlock cleared his throat looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Katherine, I'm very sorry that I upset you. Watson will be here soon but if you're willing I can at least take a look at your wound. I know you might be uncomfortable that it is me but I will be very careful." Sherlock apologized and I chewed my lip my mind struggling as he continued to stare at me. I found myself nodding even if I was a little uneasy when he knelt beside me though Sherlock must have noticed as he gave my hands another light pat. "Watson showed me the basics of first aid and I have been reading up on the subject since then."

Giving him another nod I watched as Sherlock reached over carefully shifted the blanket to cover my shoulders before he started to examine my bandaged waist, his fingers light as he started to unwrap the bandages. To take my mind off the pain of my injury I focused on Sherlock, the detective's fingers slow and steady as he removed the last of my bandages.

I'll admit that I cringed at the sight of my stitches and the dried blood but it didn't seem to bother Sherlock and I gave him a weak smile that he didn't notice too focused on checking me over. Which gave me the oppotunity to observe the detective without him seeing it.

 _Sherlock's very gentle and kind when he tries to be. I suppose John wouldn't have stayed his friend for this long if he wasn't a good person. He's lucky I'm partial to intelligent men and that I have this injury or I might have left him. Not that I can even without this wound since I don't know how. I just realized I'm not even bothered that he's checking my injuries._

"It looks worse than it is, Katherine. Does it give you much pain?" Sherlock voice brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked at him finding the detective staring at me, his eyes searching my face when I coughed. "Katherine?"

"Sorry it does hurt a bit...okay a lot," I sighed when he raised an eyebrow in response, "but I can handle it." I finished and he shook his head at me.

"Katherine, you very nearly fainted on me. If I hadn't reacted quickly enough you could have cracked your head on the sidewalk. Now be truthful." Sherlock asked and I rolled my eyes when he kept staring at me.

"I only blacked out because of the pain, Sherlock. It comes and goes but it seemed to get worse when we went outside. Maybe because I tried to go for a walk." I admitted as Sherlock resumed checking the wound not seeing me wince though he must have noticed the shiver that passed through me because he paused, looking up at me again in time to see the upper row of my teeth sink into my bottom lip.

His attention moving from my wound to me he straightened when my whole body shook and I jerked in my seat when he grabbed the blanket. Pulling it over me he reached for my hands intending to slide them under the blanket only to blink at me.

"Katherine, you are freezing." He pointed out and I swallowed, giving him a nod. "Stay there and I will relight the fire. Watson tasked me with looking after you and it wouldn't do if you ended up getting sick under my watch."

 _Where does he think I'll go? I can't even walk a few blocks without being in pain._

Soon after the room heats up and I find myself feeling a little better though I do pull the blanket tighter around myself, watching with interest as Sherlock moved to the mantlepiece over the fireplace. "There, that should do it." Sherlock finally said turning to find me with the blanket curled around me with my head sticking out.

"Warmer thanks to you. I'm sorry that I've been so cold towards you but my hip keeps hurting and I feel so useless. Can't even go for a walk without it causing me pain." I explained as he walked back to my side in time to see fresh tears springing to my eyes.

"I should be more grateful to you, Katherine. You wouldn't even have this injury if I hadn't been so careless. You risked your life to protect me and I still don't understand why." Sherlock told me and I sniffed at him, feeling tears slipping down my cheeks.

"You could have died you! They were trying to murder you and I couldn't let that happen!" I shouted, surprising both of us. For the next few minutes there was an awkward silence until I cleared my throat this time. "For a genius you really don't get it. I...like you okay?"

"Whatever do you mean, Katherine?" Sherlock asked and I groan in frustration, forgetting all about being upset to glare at him.

"What do you think that means? You're the genius so you tell me." I snapped and Sherlock scratched at his chin, a faint smile curling his lips. Sherlock opened his mouth to response but I beat him to it; with my eyes narrowed and feeling my cheeks burning I muttered something under my breath.

"I didn't quite catch that, Katherine. Kindly repeat what you just said a little louder please." Sherlock instructed with a smug smile on his face when I growled already knowing my answer but wanting to hear it from me.

"I have a crush on you, you...annoying detective. There are you happy now? You had better not tell anyone else about this or I will deny everything." I answered and he just gave me a tiny nod as his mind whirled with this new development. "After you and Watson came to my rescue and after you convinced those men to let me go I think...I started to like you more. That's why I wanted to know as much as I could about you. Besides you've been looking after me since I was shot and I just..." I trailed off with a sigh, one of my hands moving from under the blanket to scratch at the healing cuts on my cheek.

"Katherine, you should have told me." Sherlock answered while I fiddled with the blanket unable to believe I'd just confessed to him. "To be truthful I am not sure how to respond."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you. Me and my big mouth." I muttered not expecting him to pull up a chair close to where I was resting until he rested a hand on my shoulder. For once I don't flinch but I did tilt my head slightly to one side, ignoring the growing blush that had now spread across my face. "Not the first time it's gotten me into trouble."

"How many times would that be?" Sherlock asked and I just shrug a tiny smile pulling at my lips when he smiles at me. "I believe I could work out the answer."

"Oh really, Sherlock? Go ahead." I answered and he started to wander the room glancing at me from time to time. As he did I found myself focusing a little too much on him which did nothing to calm the butterflies in my stomach feeling. Especially when he returned to my side and I found myself unable to stop myself from staring directly into his face the earlier blush returning with a vengeance. "So what did you figure out?"

"That you have already gotten in trouble twice since I have met you. Once when you were kidnapped and now when you confided in me that you have an interest in me." Sherlock replied and I gave him a tiny smile when he gave my hands a pat to check how cold they were.

"Of course. I also have a habit of speaking my mind but you've already seen that first-hand." I admitted and he chuckled at that his attention moving to my hands when he felt me squeeze his hands. "Plus you're the first man I've come out and told that I like."

"Really? Then I should feel honored." Sherlock teased and I snorted wanting to disappear into the floorboards at that point. Though when I lifted my head he hadn't broken eye contact and without a second thought I leant in, kissing the detective directly on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

I drew back a few seconds after, breaking off the one-sided kiss though not before I caught the shock on Sherlock's face. His wide-eyed stare and his silence making my heart feel like it was sinking into my stomach.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me...well I do but I shouldn't have done that." I stammered, breaking eye contact so he can't try and figure out my thoughts. It isn't until Sherlock cleared his throat that I turn my head to find him still watching me and I cringe at the look of complete and utter confusion on his face. "Now I know I shouldn't have done that." I muttered and Sherlock finally gave me a tiny smile and a light pat on my hands once his shock wore off.

"Katherine, I knew that you had some interest in me but I never imagined..." Sherlock paused when I lowered my head my eyes moving to the rug on the floor. "Katherine, look at me please." He sighed and I shook my head not wanting him to know how stupid I felt.

"I didn't mean to do that. Well I did but I should have asked you first." I whispered more to myself than to Sherlock. Finally realizing it was pointless to hide my face, impossible as well, I raised my head to find him staring at me in silence his eyes having never left my face.

"I am not angry at you just curious and a little surprised. In my era it isn't proper for a woman to make an advance on a man." Sherlock explained and I gave him a tiny nod still feeling like a fool.

"Even in my time it's polite to actually ask the person you want to kiss before you do so. Now I feel really awkward." I admitted and he nodded with that same smile on his face. "You are not helping by staring at me like that."

"I was staring at you? I did not notice." Sherlock replied and I snorted at him, deciding not to point out that his hands were still covering mine. "To be truthful I did but I didn't wish to cause you any further discomfort."

"It's a little late for that, Sherlock. Anyway I promise I won't try and kiss you again." I told him not expecting him to shift closer. "Now what are you doing?"

"I wish to try an experiment if you are willing." Sherlock announced and I nodded without even knowing what I was agreeing to. "Katherine, I haven't told you what I want to try." He chuckled and I shrugged at him.

"Whatever it is I'm game. As long as it's not painful." I replied and he gave me a smirk, patting my hands. "Now what did you want to try?"

"I wish to see what reaction I will get by kissing you and seeing what the outcome is." Sherlock told me and I found myself nodding along as a strange warmth grew in my stomach, one I hadn't noticed until now.

It wasn't until Sherlock shifted close enough that we were nose to nose that I found myself unable to break eye contact and he gave me a tiny smile, gently squeezing my hands before he bridged the gap between us.

I remember freezing the instant his lips met mine but once my mind caught up with the fact that Sherlock had returned my kiss I reacted and his eyes widened ever so slightly when I kissed him harder than before. Once his shock wore off and he noticed my eyes were now closed he responded, tentatively reaching up to cup my chin. By then I was lost in the sensation of his lips on mine and I reached up forcing a brief and somewhat muffled gasp from his lips before the kiss became an open mouthed one courtusey of me.

When he didn't respond I cracked open an eye to see his grey eyes were wide. I was about to release him when to my shock Sherlock copied my open-mouthed kiss with one of his own, taking my breath away.

 _Where did he learn that? This is_ the _best kiss I've ever had._

We eventually broke apart and while Sherlock didn't seem to be as out of breath as I was I noticed his face was slightly red in color.

"W...wow." I stammered as he adjusted his tie giving me a faint smile before he reached over, giving my hands a pat. "So...what did the results of your experient tell you?"

"That you are a pleasant young woman and nothing more." Sherlock answered a little too quickly for my liking. I barely had time to raise an eyebrow at him when he straightened heading towards his room without a backward glance.

"Sherlock?" I called but he didn't answer and I groaned when the door closed quietly behind him. "That went well." I muttered to myself and near the window Toby quietly woofed. "Yeah he is a moron sometimes."

After that mind-blowing kiss we shared Sherlock didn't make enough attempt at kissing me making me soon realize that maybe he wasn't interested.

 _I should have know that he only cares for me as a friend and that we could never be. At the very least he could have let me down gently._

I waited patiently inside 221b Baker street for the next few days, my hip healing despite being stuck inside. I did try leaving though once I was caught near the newly repaired door by John for the third time I chose to remain inside. Even then I did find that walking the entire length of the room several times a day gave me time to think and helped strengthen my legs.

Plus finding a solution so I could bathe without getting my bandages or my stitches wet brought a smile to my face. Even changing into clean clothes each day didn't make me feel any better so you wouldn't believe how wonderful a hot bath can be after being unable to shower properly for several days.

But it didn't help to be basically ignored by Sherlock who spent most of his time at Scotland Yard pursuing other crimes that interested him or reading. Even his violin playing, which I had begun to enjoy despite hearing him play at some ungodly hour, did nothing to make me smile and once John noticed he spoke up about it just after Sherlock had left one grey morning.

"Katherine, is something troubling you?" John asked and I sighed, looking up from patting Toby who whined as if he could understand my frustration.

"It's Sherlock." I began and he immediately nodded, moving to sit on the seat closest to me. "I never mentioned this but a few days ago while you were away and after he tried to take me for a walk I confessed something to him."

"Confessed? Confessed what exactly?" John asked and I cleared my throat, looking towards the window as I gathered my thoughts.

"I might have given Sherlock a reason to believe that I...have a mild crush on him." I finally admitted, feeling my cheeks and most of my face warm up as John stared at me. It wasn't until he broke into a smile that I sighed, rubbing a hand over my eyes. "Yes I know. What was I thinking?"

"I thought so. What was his reaction?" John asked and I raised both eyebrows until he chuckled. "Don't keep me in suspense." He added and I snorted before I started to speak, the whole story coming out and his 'experiment' as I sat beside Toby who rested his head on my lap.

Once I finished I rubbed at my eyes not even realizing that I was silently crying until my fingers came away wet. "Now he ignores me whenever I try to talk to him and I...I..hate it. Why was I thinking telling that man that I cared about him enough to face getting shot?" I snapped at myself, sniffling before I covered my eyes with one hand. "I should have just kept my big mouth shut."

"It's going to be okay, Katherine." John soothed even offering me his hankerchief that I took with a weak smile. "Wait until he comes home from Scotland Yard and talk to him. I'll make up an excuse to leave for an hour or so while you confront him."

"I don't know if he'll listen to me. Whenever I try and speak to him about it he brushes me off or changes the subject." I replied, unable to help a sniffle. "How can he be so cruel to me after everything we've been through?"

"Katherine, he means well but he speaks his mind without worrying about the conquences. It's just his way." John explained and I nodded, giving my eyes another wipe with his hankerchief.

"You would think I'd be used to it by now but no. Why did I have to fall for such a stubborn man?" I complained and John just chuckled, patting my arm before he straightened.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Katherine. I've always been led to believe that." John answered and I gave him a tiny nod in agreement, trying not to show how saddened I was at Sherlock's apparent rejection.

"I just had to develop a crush on the most annoying detective in history." I groaned, leaning back so I was staring at the ceiling. "I mean he's kind to me but sometimes I have to resist strangling him."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, Katherine. So we are in agreement? I will leave you alone for an hour giving you time to confront him." John told me and I lifted my head forward slightly giving him a nod and he smiled, returning the nod.

Of course how I would prevent Sherlock from leaving the second I asked him about his feeling towards me was another matter entirely. After wracking my brain for a considerable amount of time I decided to leave that part of the plan to John or risk giving myself a migraine.

The door clicked open and I glanced up briefly to see Sherlock stepped into the room, humming softly to himself. Closing the door gently behind him he turned only to find both John and I staring at him, my arms crossed over the blanket keeping me warm.

"Is something the matter?" Sherlock asked John and I rolled my eyes as the detective seemed to ignore me in favor of speaking to his long time friend.

"I've been speaking to Mrs Hudson and we agreed that while you are staying her, Katherine, you could use some more clothes. While she's out shopping I will be checking on a few patients. In the meantime I will leave you in Sherlock's capable hands." John explained as he rose from his chair, heading towards the hattrack.

"If you're sure, John." I replied hiding a quick grin when Sherlock frowned, taking a seat close to the window. "Though Sherlock doesn't look so sure." I added still grinning as John grabbed his hat. Giving me a smile he exited through the door though he poked his head through it a few seconds later.

"I called but the repairman cannot get here until tomorrow. Darn those two brutes." John explained and I nodded waiting until I heard his footsteps on the stairs before I turned to see Sherlock looking out the window.

"Now that John's gone I had a question for you. Why are you avoiding me?" I asked but Sherlock didn't answer something apparently more interesting outside. Shaking my head at him I struggled to stand leaning heavily on John's cane until I could stand, swaying a little as I did. "Sherlock, look at me." I snapped and he actually turned his head to see me standing there.

"Katherine, you should not be on your feet." Sherlock told me and I growled under my breath, limping towards him until I was leaning over his chair.

"You've been constantly avoiding me and I'm sick of it. I thought you were my friend and that you cared but you don't...you don't even..." I trailed off when tears began to slide down my cheeks, a loud sob erupting from my mouth before I started to head back to the couch. I wasn't expecting Sherlock to follow me but he did as I limped my way towards my makeshift bed not even noticing his footsteps until a hand rested on my shoulder. Too weak and upset to care I let him help me back onto the bed, my sobs quieter now as he wrapped my discarded blanket around my shoulders.

Settling into the chair John had vacated he sighed as I silently cried, sniffing as he stared at me.

"I did not mean to cause you anymore pain but I did not know how to react after the results of my experiment." Sherlock explained as I continued to sniff, wiping my eyes with one hand more than once when my vision blurred. "Understanding the female mind is something I'm not very experienced in." He confessed and I sniffed again, raising my head so that he could see how red my eyes were.

"Wish I'd known that before you made me care about you. Trust me to find one man I trust who isn't trying to rob me." I muttered and Sherlock raised both eyebrows silently watching me until I swallowed. "It's a long story, Sherlock."

"I'm not going anywhere, Katherine." Sherlock answered and I gave him a tired smile, taking a deep breath before I started to explain.

"A few months before I ended up at the museum I was dating a man a few years younger than me. I thought we were a perfect couple, we did everything together and he was so kind to me. I knew it was rushing into things but I gave him a key to my apartment anyway so while I was at work he could stay." Taking a deep breath I continued. "But a few days after I came home I found all the drawers of my apartment tossed aside, strewn across the bedroom and lounge room. Instantly I knew why and my suspicions were right; my antique ring was gone. Straight away I called him and he made a surprising good attempt at pretending not to know where it was. But I knew it was him because of one thing; the door hadn't been forced and it was still unlocked from the outside." I took a breath, shaking a little and Sherlock nodded giving my hand a light pat.

"So you called the police?" Sherlock asked and I nodded, thinking back to the phone call I made. "So what happened after?"

"I called the police who came straight over once I revealed the value of the ring and they immediately confirmed what I knew; that he'd used my spare key to enter my apartment and steal my ring. Besides the only thing missing was the ring and when the police asked I pointed out that it had been in my family for years, passed down from generation to generation." Another deep breath before I kept going.

"Right then I remembered telling him about it when I took it off to take a shower one morning and he seemed a little too interested in it. I never thought he'd try and steal it from me. He seemed too sweet to do anything like that but..." I trailed off with a sniffle and Sherlock sighed, giving my hands a squeeze that helped. "I made a huge mistake and even when the police arrested him trying to offload the ring at a prawn shop a few blocks away he continued to protest that he was innocent, that he'd never do anything like that to me. Though I knew better."

"Katherine, you didn't do anything wrong." Sherlock tried to tell me but I shook my head, climbing to my feet so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"I screwed up by thinking someone actually cared about me. I almost lost something that my parents gave me, that I promised I'd take care of. Now I'm making the same mistake again." I whispered, swaying a little until Sherlock rose and without speaking he gently pulled me into a warm hug. It took me off-guard though after a few seconds of silence I returned it.

"Thank you." I muttered once I returned to my place on the couch and he nodded. "I shouldn't have snapped at you and I'm sorry."

"You don't have any reason to apologize, Katherine. Someone convinced you that they cared about you and you have every reason to be suspicious after having something you treasured almost lost. But that doesn't mean you can't trust people just be a little more cautious next time." Sherlock told me and I gave him a weak smile,

"I swore that I wouldn't bother with men for the rest of my life and here I am chasing you now. Besides that the ring means more to me than money no matter how unoriginal that sounds. It's all I have left of my family." I finally admitted unable to hide a sad smile as both of Sherlock's eyebrows shot towards his forehead. "I'm not saying that for sympathy you know." I added with a shrug and he actually blinked at me.

"You never mentioned that." Sherlock finally responded and I snorted at him not meeting his eyes when I felt a fresh wave of tears threaten.

"It just didn't seem important enough. Besides when was it something that I needed to tell you or John? I live alone and I'm perfectly fine with that. You can probably guess why." I replied when I found my voice silently grateful that I hadn't burst into tears again. "Can we change the subject? I really don't want to discuss my personal life."

"Of course, Katherine. What would you like to discuss?" Sherlock answered and I resisted the urge to grin as an idea came to mind. Seeing the tiny smile he reached up rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I suddenly find myself regretting that question." He muttered and I couldn't help a giggle.


	16. Chapter 16

The very next day I found myself pacing the sitting room and Sherlock sighed, setting his violin into his lap before he crossed his arms over his lap.

"Katherine, please stop that infernal pacing." Sherlock sighed and I turn around so I'm facing him. As soon as he sees the glare I'm giving him he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Sherlock, how did they escape? I thought they were being questioned again. Now they're loose, again, and you know they'll come looking for us." I groaned and he shook his head his hand reaching for his violin again. "So you don't even care if they try and murder us again?"

"I do care, Katherine but they were clearly after me not you. Now will you please take a seat so I may concentrate on..." He sighed when I snorted, arms crossed against my chest as I crossed the room heading for the newly repaired doorway. "Now where are you going?"

"For a walk and I might get lucky and stumble across them. Maybe then I'll get someone who realizes how much of a threat they are to help me." I snapped and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me until my hand grasped the doorknob and he moved to his feet so quickly I barely saw his legs move.

"Katherine, really. I am just trying to keep you safe. Will you please listen to reason?" Sherlock asked and I snorted at him as he tried to pry my fingers away from the doorknob. When I gripped the doornob tighter in my fist he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at me. "Katherine, this is pointless. We have no idea where those men are right now and I am not chasing you all over London."

"You don't have to, Sherlock. I'm not asking for your help." I shot back and Sherlock shook his head at me. Frustrated I opened my mouth, intending to give the detective a piece of my mind, when we heard a knock on the door. The sound made me relax my grip on the doorknob so Sherlock took the oppotunity to grasp my hand and I blinked when I discovered that my hand was in his.

"May I use the door or do you want me to use the open window the next time I wish to enter the sitting room?" John's voice called out from the direction of the hallway and I quickly stepped back. The doornob turned revealing John who had one eyebrow raised at the pair of us. Once he noticed that Sherlock still had my hand in a tight grip the other eyebrow shot up to join the first before he chuckled.

"It isn't what it looks like." Sherlock protested and I rolled my eyes when he released my hand. "Katherine wanted to run all over London looking for the escaped prisoners and I merely tried to explain why that is a foolish idea."

"So I'm being foolish now? Did you get tired of calling me stubborn? What about idiotic? Does that work for you instead?" I grumbled as I resumed pacing the room and Sherlock groaned while John fixed his friend with a stare.

"Sherlock, it would not hurt to call Scotland Yard and get Inspector Lestrade's help. He maybe able to assist us in tracking those two men down." John suggested and Sherlock gave his friend a quick nod that I missed while I started at the floor. Which I found to be slightly nauseating when you're pacing so I finally paused on the carpet turning when Sherlock called to me.

"Shall we be off then?" Sherlock said and I gave him a tiny smile before I remembered I was supposed to be cross. Though as John forced me into a jacket two sizes too large for me I couldn't help feeling a little better that being able to go for a walk, even if I was only going out there to chase down two men I hated with a passion.

"I did call Inspector Lestrade but there's no guarantee he'll be able to make it if we run into those men so for now we're on our own." John explained and I sigh as I walk briskly between the pair. I was all set on racing ahead but John pointed out it would be much safer to travel together so I finally agreed though the smirk I noticed on Sherlock's face seconds later made me think maybe I shouldn't have taken the doctor's advice. Even if it was very good advice.

As we walked along the cobblestones I took a deep breath glad to be outside again though as the day passed by I found myself getting more agitated as the hours wore on.

"This is getting us nowhere. Katherine, we should take a break." Sherlock said and I groaned, stopping so quickly I stumbled. "Careful or you might trip and add a twisted ankle to your list of injuries." He warned and I raised an eyebrow at him as I fixed my skirt.

"Never mind that. I thought I saw something." I replied, pointing at the street in front of us. "Near that cab." I added and when Sherlock then John looked they saw two men who were looking around with frowns on their faces. As soon as they noticed that we were looking straight at them I blinked as Jaime looked directly at me, his lips moving before he jerked his head towards Taylor then the nearest alley. Before we could cross the street safely they had fled and I groaned, rushing after Sherlock who immediately gave chase.

"Of course they leave me behind." John sighed before he raced after Sherlock. I didn't get far when Sherlock grabbed my arm and I yelped only stopping when he pulled me back.

"You told me to be careful and now you're trying to break my ankle." I told him just in time to hear a gunshot and this time I let Sherlock pull me to the pavement, the bullet hitting the brick wall behind us. A cloud of dust thrown up by the bullet striking the wall had barely settled over us when I climbed to my feet dragging Sherlock along as Jaime took aim at us a second time.

The second I saw Jaime aim at Sherlock I grabbed the detective's arm, yanking him down to avoid another bullet. This one lodged itself into the wall as Jaime kept firing, missing us completely this time. When the gun clicked empty Jaime threw it away in anger before he yelled something at Taylor and together they turned and fled. Without worrying about my aching thighs I climbed to my feet hurrying after them with Sherlock just behind me though he proved to be

As we raced along the pavement after the two men who had tried to take Sherlock's life twice now I stumbled, nearly slipping in a large puddle of water from the recent downpour. I barely felt Sherlock's hand as he tugged me upright then his hand was gone and I hurried to catch up not even feeling the heat in my cheeks though as we kept running my thoughts kept drifting back to how close Sherlock had come to being shot.

 _He really needs to watch his back. I can't keep pushing him out of danger. My hip still hurts and those two men aren't playing around anymore...not since we know why they're here in London. I still can't believe that they were hired to murder Sherlock Holmes._

"Katherine, you need to be quicker!" I can hear Sherlock calling to me so I quickly shake my head, rushing after the detective as he slows just enough to see me following him. Then he's already gone and I groan as I will my legs to carry me the rest of the way so I don't miss Sherlock finally bringing an end to this case and those two monsters.

I don't have long to wait when I turn a corner and Sherlock's standing there, imposing as he glares at the two men who have fled right into a dead end. But even without their only weapon, a gun that Sherlock kicked away during the last assassination attempt, they aren't playing around.

"Give it up and come along quietly now. You two are already facing attempted murder charges." Sherlock warns them but they just glare at Sherlock who mirrors their stares with his own. "This doesn't have to end in violence." He argues though his advice falls on deaf ears and without warning Jaime picks up a broken piece of brick, tossing it directly at Sherlock. The detective immediately dodges rolling before he rushes towards Jaime who snaps something at Taylor who nods, heading towards me with a grin on his features.

Shaking my head I grin as I shift one leg slightly forward getting ready to face Taylor who had no clue that I was more than he could handle. I raised my arms as he nears me while Sherlock engages his own assailant though just as I move to block a strike from his fist I trip on a broken cobblestone and I yelp, stumbling forward before I can right myself.

Due to my stumble I fall to one knee and the blow misses my head leaving my attacker off-balance and I grin, swinging around to swing my own fist. My blow hits him squarely between his shoulderblades and he growls at me, spinning around as I watch as he glares at me.

"That's for shooting me." I snap at Taylor and he growls something very offensive under his breath. I'm feeling pretty confident about my abilities not even looking as Sherlock makes short work of his own attacker, leaving him dazed on the cobblestones. Though as I ready myself to face Taylor again my vision suddenly blurs and I found myself blinking rapidly to clear it, not seeing the fist until it's too late and I gasp as it connects with my stomach. I hunch over as Taylor laughs, sweeping my legs out from under me. I smack into the cobblestones hard enough to make my ears ring though as I lay there panting Sherlock reaches my side, blocking the kick that Taylor aims at my chest this time.

I can barely focus on anything though the sounds of a struggle, muffled grunts and a few choice words from our attackers before Sherlock manages to subdue them enough that they stay on the pavement below their feet.

"Up you go, Katherine." Sherlock's voice snaps me out of my daze as he kneels beside me, offering a hand that I gladly take. Even after he helps me back to my feet he glances over to see both men still staring at us though as I stagger closer I noticed that both are bloodied and brusied, glaring direcly at Sherlock. "They won't move until Scotland Yard arrive." He points out and I try to nod though the painful ache that seems to flow through my entire body, mostly from my stomach and my backside when I landed on the cobblestones, keeps me from giving him a smile to let him know I'm alright.

Even when he tries to offer me his jacket I politely decline, ignoring the cold as we wait patiently for Inspector Lestrade to arrive. It isn't until I notice that Sherlock's attention has moved back to me again that I finally notice just how cold I am.

 _It's been raining and I fell in a puddle, my clothes are soaked through and now I'm shivering. Wonderful. Not to mention my backside's probably black and blue now. I should give Taylor a swift kick in the backside, see how much he enjoys it._

"Katherine, I need to watch these two until Scotland Yard arrive. Do you think you will be alright until we can get a lift back?" Sherlock asked and I blinked when he stepped closer to me, his gaze moving between me and our two would-be murderers.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'll be fine. I'm more worried about those two taking another shot at you." I replied and he gave me a nod before his attention moved back to Jaime and Taylor. As we waited I wandered around until I found a stack of discarded boxes. Knowing we could be waiting a while I decided to sit on one and once I was seated I watched as Sherlock paced, keeping his eyes on Jaime and Taylor mostly in case either man decided to try anything.

 _Not that Jaime could match Sherlock's skills. I've never seen him defend himself like that so that was shocking and impressive. Not that I'd let him know that._

As we both heard voices and heavy footsteps I turned my head in time to see John, Inspector Lestrade as well as two other men I didn't reconquize in police uniforms. When I let out a breath I grinned at the steam that appeared before I rose from my seat coughing a little as I straightened, a hand pressed to my stomach as the dull ache returned with a vengeance.

"We received word you might need our help, Holmes from Doctor Watson." Lestrade said as he instructed the two officers to handcuff Jaime and Taylor who resisted until Sherlock glared at them.

"You are correct, Lestrade. This time we need to make sure they don't escape. These two have tried to murder both I and my companion twice now. There will not be a third time." Sherlock pointed out and Lestrade raised an eyebrow as the detective explained what had happened. Moving to my side John knelt as I barely surpressed a yawn, the rush of adrenilane fading making me finally notice how fatigued I felt.

Before John has a chance to examine me I'm stumbling to my feet and now noticing the way I'm stumbling all over the place Sherlock turns his attention to me. "Katherine, you are walking like a drunkard." Are the first words out of his mouth and I roll my eyes at him as Lestrade stiffles a cough. "What I mean to say is are you feeling alright?"

"After getting kicked I'm a little sore now that you mention it. Apart from that..." I trail off with a shrug so he can't see my shoulders quivering. Of course he notices and I feel his jacket as it slips over my shoulders which makes me feel a little better though there is nothing to stop me from shivering violently soon afterwards.

"Katherine, you should have told me you were not feeling well. I would never have allowed you to follow me." Sherlock sighs and I groan as he tries to take my hand despite the obvious glare I'm giving him. "Please stop being so stubborn." He sighs and I roll my eyes at him, moving past him while he stares at me.

"I'm not being stubborn, Holmes. I'm tired and sore and completely soaked." I growl at him as I stumble past barely making it a few feet from the three men before my stomach protests the short walk, twisting and I quickly clamp a hand over my mouth as I feel a terrible taste rising from my stomach towards my throat.

Dashing into the shadows of the alleyway I hunch over barely aware someone has followed me by the quick footsteps and for a brief moment I remember thinking that they will regret sneaking up on me before I hunch over. With one arm curled around my aching stomach and one hand on the wall to my right to steady myself I vomit voilently into the gutter. So focused on my current situation I didn't see Sherlock appear behind me though after a long pause I felt a hand on my back and that alone made me feel just a little better.

The next few minutes were a blur as Sherlock guided me towards a waiting cab. Once he helped me into the cab he climbed in with Lestrade right behind us and I remember leaning on Sherlock's shoulder which caused Lestrade no end of amusement especially when I slipped sideways and my head ended up on Sherlock's lap. Though John did see something that either man missed and he stared as Sherlock blinked down at me.

"Katherine, that is hardly appropriate." Sherlock whispered as he reached around my waist to gently lift me up until his eyes widened, his fingers coming away bloody. It wasn't until he looked down towards my skirt that he saw the rapidly spreading bloodstain. "Katherine?" He whispered and I manage to lift my head enough for him to see how pale my cheeks are.

"I...don't feel so good." I managed to mumble before everything grew dark, warm arms keeping me upright as the interior spun around me. "Help...me, Sherlock."

"Her breathing is less labored now but her fever keeps getting worse." John muttered, kneeling beside Katherine as she lay unconscious on the couch. "I just wish she would open her eyes."

"I wish that as well, old friend. She is still very sick isn't she?" Sherlock asked surprising himself at the obvious question. "No, I already know that. I'm glad that at the very least Katherine could leave the hospital into your care."

"Sherlock? John?" I whispered, my vision clearing to find both Sherlock and John nearby. "Where am I?" I asked as I tried to sit only to feel a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head enough to see John kneeling closest to me.

"You're back at 221B Baker street, Katherine. We brought you here after you collapsed. I knew you were in no state to be following Sherlock but you wouldn't listen." John explained as I coughed, covering my mouth with my palm until the coughing subsided. "Take it easy."

"Good...advice, doctor." I replied as I lay my head back finding something soft under it. "So why did I collapse? I remember feeling queasy and I did throw up. Did something happen because I have some gaps in my memory."

"It's much more serious than that, Katherine. All the dirt you picked up not to mention the fact your stitches tore and you were bleeding contributed to your present illness. I was so intent on catching those two that I failed to see you were sick until I followed you, catching you vomiting in the gutter." Sherlock explained, moving to one of the chairs before he pulled it towards my makeshift bed. Seeing me grimace he gave me a tiny smile. "I helped you into the waiting cab and you tried to use my lap as a pillow."

"Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't feeling so good." I muttered as I closed my eyes. "Did something happen after that? Everything's a little foggy after that."

"I tried to get you to sit upright and..." Sherlock trailed off with a pained smile and I blinked as he shook himself. "Never mind. It isn't important."

"Sherlock, what happened to me?" I insisted but he just climbed to his feet, heading in the direction of his bedroom without a glance at me. Sighing, John looked at me until we both heard the door click behind the detective.

"Katherine, you tore your stitches. Again I might add." John explained as he sat in the chair Sherlock had been occupying until a few minutes ago. "Sherlock discovered that you were bleeding from your wound after you collapsed into his arms. I noticed that as well so I dressed your wounds as best I could. I just wish I'd brought my medical bag along but you wanted to leave so soon." He added with a sigh and my eyes widened as he reached over, a cloth held tightly in one hand.

"Bleeding?" I muttered and he gave me a weak smile as he carefully rubbed the cool cloth over my forehead. "Ugh. Why do I feel so terrible?" I groaned and he offered me a chuckle, cleaning my face as I lay there.

"Your wound is infected and with the bleeding adding to your illness it is no wonder you feel so ill. You need to rest and recover your strength." John explained once he sat back and I lifted my hand, finally noticing the bandage around it. "I didn't want to tell you but you were in hospital at my insistance. You have been delirious for two days with a high fever. You were so poorly and unable to take anything without bringing it up that I had to give you an intravenous drip just to get fluids into you. That was the only thing keeping you from getting dangerously dehydrated."

"Two days?!" I yelped, trying to sit until he calmly pressed a hand onto my shoulder and I found myself unable to resist lying back when my head started to throb. "I...thought I'd gone from the cab to...well here. I don't remember waking up in a hospital." I mumbled and John shook his head, watching with worry in his eyes when I clamped a hand over my mouth. When I started coughing John immediately reached for a glass and a jug of water on the table near my makeshift bed on the settee. "That...cough...wasn't fun." I croaked, rubbing a hand against my sore stomach.

"It didn't look like you enjoyed it, Katherine." John agreed as he poured me a drink of water. "Here, drink this. You are still feverish and you need to drink." He said as he offered me the glass. I reached for the glass nearly upsetting it when my hands started to tremble. "Here, I'll hold it for you." He offered and I shifted close enough to take several sips of the water.

"Better, thank you." I muttered rubbing at my eyes before I let out a loud yawn. "Wow I'm wiped out."

"It's no wonder you feel so exhausted. You have been very ill these past few days. Get some rest now." John advised and I gave him a weak smile, curling up under the blankets he'd provided me. I had barely closed my eyes when I heard a door creak open and I cracked open an eyelid to see Sherlock hurrying over, his violin in one hand and a tiny smile on his face.

"Are you going to play me something?" I asked and he gave me a tiny nod, moving to the other unoccupied seat. I gave him a smile despite the heat radiating from my forehead and the nausea I felt deep in the pit of my stomach. Though I forgot all about my illness when Sherlock, having taken a seat, began to play. As he played I must have drifted off though when I awoke it was a less than a pleasant experience.

I was shivering so volently that I found sleeping was impossible and I threw back my covers with a pained groan, sitting before I wrapped my arms around me in a vain effort to keep warm.

"Katherine, you should be sleeping." Sherlock told me and I turned my head to see him set down a book he had been reading. "You look worse than before."

"Th...thank you...fo...for th...that obs...obs..." I trailed off with another groan, unable to speak clearly with my teeth chattering. Seeing me rubbing my arms in a effort to keep warm Sherlock climbed from his seat and I tilted my head as he moved to my side.

"Here, this will be more effective." Sherlock answered as he knelt, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. "Now I will get John." He started to rise until I set a hand on his shoulder.

"No...could you stay? It sounds silly but...I'm afraid that if I close my eyes...you'll disappear." I whispered and he gently took my hand in his, his eyes widening ever so slightly when he felt just how cold my hands were. Setting them down in my lap he reached across and I blinked as he lightly brushed his fingers across my forehead frowning a little.

"You are burning up." Sherlock said and I bit back a groan as he rose, sitting beside me on the sette before he drapped a second blanket over my waist. "Though judging by your red cheeks and shivering that much is obvious. Here, have some water. You are dehydrated and it will help." He offered as he reached for the glass and jug only to freeze when I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I...I'm sick and I don't know why." I mumbled not noticing his discomfort until he tried to stand then I whimpered. "I...don't want you to leave me." I protested when I lifted my head to stare at him my lower lip quivering of its own accord.

"Katherine, you need quiet and rest. How will you lay here with me taking up half of settee?" Sherlock told me and I sniffed, ashamed to feel tears springing to my eyes. "Please do not cry." He stammered and I coughed, covering my eyes with my hand to hide my watery eyes.

"Can...can't help it. You...are...being so...cold to me." I sniffed and he sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders when I drew in a breath. "I...was in hospital and...you weren't there." I finally sobbed and he blinked as I used my remaining hand to cover my eyes, tears now leaking down my cheeks to drip onto the blanket.

"Katherine, he was there the whole time." John explained and I lifted my head to find him in the doorway with a cloth in his hand. "You were in and out of consciousness before and during the time you were admitted. He even stole a chair so he could stay at your side."

"I...really don't know about...that." I sniffed, uncovering my face to find John standing in front of us. Taking the cloth from the doctor I used it to wipe my streaming eyes, coughing a little. "Wait...I remember...your voice. You told me something...about how you and John met."

 **Two days earlier...**

"I can't sleep...head hurts too much. My stomach aches too and I feel so dizzy." I mumbled, eyes half-closed as Sherlock sat beside me. Feeling weak and despite how my head pounded I found myself smiling at discovering that Sherlock was now occupying the chair the doctor from the hospital had vacated. "That's not...yours you know that right?" I told him and he gave me a smile as he folded his legs.

"Of that fact I am well aware. I am merely borrowing it until he returns." Sherlock replied hearing a weak laugh. "That is the honest truth."

"Since you're here, until someone kicks you out anyway, can you do me a favour?" I whispered with a faint smile on my lips and he gave me a nod in response. "I just wondering if you would tell me a story?" In the silence that followed I coughed again my throat itching before I closed my eyes. "Yeah that was a dumb request."

"Of course I will, Katherine. You need only ask." Sherlock answered and I opened my eyes to find him giving me a smile. "But what to tell you? Oh of course." He added, clearing his throat before he began to speak.

When John returned with a glass and a jug of water he found his detective friend sitting near Katherine and he smiled for the first time since they had rushed the ailing woman to the nearest hospital.

"It was during my first case since I met John..." Sherlock began, his voice calm and I smiled to myself as I made myself comfortable. John crossed the room as quietly as possible though Sherlock looked up at the exact moment the doctor set down the glass and jug, giving him a smile before he continued his story.

 **Back to the present...**

"So you were listening? I thought that you had fainted again." Sherlock admitted and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes for a few seconds until he reached over. When I felt his hand pat my shoulder I resisted the urge to start bawling again. "I do hate to see you upset."

"I...don't want to cry but I can't stop it. What is...wrong with me?" I told him, sniffling even when he squeezed my shoulder. "I hate being sick."

"You have a high fever and it doesn't help after having to chase down those two would-be murderers." John said and I nodded as I wiped at my eyes again. "Now would you like anything?"

"A drink would be wonderful." I asked and he nodded, moving towards the table to retrieve the jug only to find it was empty. Excusing himself he hurried away leaving Sherlock and I alone. "Sorry to be so emotional. I'm not usually this bad. I hate being sick."

"Katherine, like John said it is fine. You are clearly tired and you have been very sick. I am sure many would agree that being unwell is a terrible feeling." Sherlock admitted while John rummaged around in the kitchen for a glass. "I didn't want to alarm you but at one point in the hospital you were so sick...I thought we would lose you. You were barely conscious with a high fever and even when we tried to get you to drink water you couldn't keep it down. I...found myself wondering if you would recover or even if you would be the same after."

"I'm sorry that I scared you." I whispered and he cleared his throat, not wanting to admit his fear. Then he felt me rest my head on his shoulder a second time. "Thank you...for caring when you barely know me." I mumbled unaware that John had finally emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water for me. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it up to you."

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute can I?" John teased and Sherlock shifted his head enough to see the detective trying in vain to hide two red cheeks. "I am only teasing you, Sherlock." He chuckled and Sherlock gave an uncharactistic snort making me lift my head.

"Can't a lady...sleep?" I complained and they both laughed as I crossed my arms. "Guess not. You're too serious, Sherlock."

"I am sorry, Katherine. Would you like something to eat?" John asked and I quickly shook my head, the image of my encounter with the gutter crossing my mind. Seeing me swallowing with a pained look Sherlock softened.

"You do look very ill. You should lie on the settee and rest your eyes at the very least." Sherlock offered and I slowly nodded at him, too shocked to speak as he climbed to his feet. Once he disappeared into the kitchen I looked towards John who gave me a slight smile and a nod before he pulled his own chair close to the settee.

"He's still in shock." John pointed out and I blinked at him until he gave me a tiny smile. "It's true. He spent most of his time at your bedside in the hospital until I had to get him to leave for the sake of his own health. He was exhausted but he would never admit it, that man is too proud."

I thought I had barely shut my eyes but when I cracked my eyes open I found that only John and Toby were present, Sherlock nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" I muttered managing to sit up though not without a wince. "Ohhh that hurts." I complained as my leg throbbed and he chuckled, picking up the glass before he carefully poured me some water. "Everything hurts."

"Here, you might need this." John told me and I gave him a weak grin. Taking the glass with slightly shaking hands I somehow managed not to drop it in my lap as I took a few sips. Seeing me shivering John took the glass so I didn't drop it returning it to the table before he reached for the blanket covering me up to my chest. "You need to get some rest, Katherine."

"I will soon but where is Sherlock? He didn't ditch me again did he?" I asked resting my head back on the pillow. As I stared up at the ceiling he shook his head at me offering me a tiny smile when I frowned.

"He'll be back soon. Sherlock's busy making sure those two...men, " John began with a low growl and I coughed. "Don't escape Scotland Yard again. Hopefully they'll stay locked up this time."

"I hope so too. I've had more than enough of those two." I whispered fighting back a yawn while my eyes refused to stay open. "Wow I've never felt so weak."

"Your body is still fighting off the infection you picked up. That's why you feel so weak and sick so try and sleep. Doctor's orders." John advised and I gave him a weak smile not hiding a yawn. Shifting onto my side I could feel the room growing dark and with another weak yawn I gave up fighting letting myself slip into unconsciousness.

Sherlock returned a few hours later and John looked up from his place at Katherine's bedside to see the detective walking swiftly into the room. Noticing that Katherine had her eyes closed curled up with one arm drapped over her side, he smiled as he crossed the room to her side.

"She's been sleeping for a few hours which isn't surprising since she's been so sick." John said, rising so Sherlock could take a seat beside their friend. "Though I believe the worst of her illness is behind her. The fever broke a few hours ago and she is now sleeping for more than an hour at a time."

"I believe I've already pointed out just how remarkable Katherine is. Several times in fact though she continues to surprise me." Sherlock commented and John chuckled when Sherlock sat beside Katherine.

John watched as Sherlock leant over enough to gently stroke her forehead though when Sherlock ducked down, brushing an almost tender kiss against Katherine's forehead he blinked.

"When Katherine wakes I will try and get her to eat. She needs all the strength she can muster to fight off the last lingering effects of the infection so even some toast will be sufficient. That poor woman has been through far too much to relapse." John muttered and Sherlock turned around giving his friend a nod before he sat on the chair with a barely suppressed sigh.

"Had I known she was so ill I would never had allowed her to follow me. I should have insisted that she stay behind rather than follow me." Sherlock berated himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "But she would not listen to reason and I could not stop her from following me."

"Katherine would never stay behind if you were in trouble and you know that as well as I do." John replied and Sherlock gave him a faint smile looking back when Katherine sighed in her sleep, her chest rising and falling as he watched. After a few minutes of silence John cleared his throat and Sherlock returned his attention back to the doctor. "I know this is a somewhat private question but have you already told Katherine how you feel about her?"

The resulting cough and wide-eyed stare he received from Sherlock had him chuckling which caused Katherine to groan in her sleep though she didn't stir. Letting out a breath Sherlock looked at his friend with both eyebrows lowered though John just shrugged the smile on his face not leaving until Sherlock returned it with a faint one of his own.

"I may have hinted that I do care for her though I believe that Katherine needs to hear the truth from my own mouth." Sherlock admitted and John nodded. "Perhaps when she is feeling better."

"Must...have fallen asleep again." I mumbled as I tried to lift my head only to find a lead weight had replaced it. So instead I lay there with my head on a pillow someone had thoughtfully provided me.

"Katherine, I'm sorry if I woke you as I know you need all the rest you can get." Sherlock said but I waved my hand weakly in front of my face. "How are you feeling?" He asked edging closer and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Tired and very sore. Other than that I can't complain I suppose. What happened at Scotland Yard?" I asked and he gave me a nod leaning over to stroke my cheek which left me with a faint blush.

"They're both safetly locked away so you don't need to worry about anything other than getting better. Now is there anything we can do for you?" Sherlock replied and I grinned despite my aching limbs.

"You can tell me exactly how you feel about me." I asked and he coughed cheeks actually reddening until I snorted with a barely contained laugh. "I heard you talking to John and from the way you were whispering I know it was about me. Oh and I do know you kissed me even if it was my forehead." I admitted and he chuckled his fingers brushing against my cheek for a second time.

"Do you know how stubborn you are?" Sherlock told me and I gave him a snort and a frown for his trouble. "Katherine, what do you want me to say?"

"Telling me truthfully that you're madly in love with me will do for a start." I replied after a long pause and he actually leant back grey eyes widening causing me to burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was not funny, Katherine." Sherlock grumbled, crossing his arms and even John cracked a smile leaving the detective a little annoyed. "You are not helping." He added as he gave his friend a raised eyebrow.


	17. Chapter 17

The sounds of violin strings being plucked woke me from my sleep and I shifted my head enough to see Sherlock sitting by the window, his violin in his hands.

Finally taking notice that I was watching him Sherlock lifted his head, giving me a faint smile which I echoed with a weak one of my own.

"Good morning. How is our patient feeling today?" Sherlock teased as I struggled to push myself up using my elbows. Somehow I managed it and he gave me another smile as I pulled a blanket around myself.

"Still weak though my head doesn't ache as badly now. Falling on my backside didn't help either. Dread to think how many bruises I have down there." I commented and Sherlock slowly blinked at me, unable to prevent a chuckle when he saw my cheeks redden "Now why did I say that? I must still be feverish."

"Actually your fever broke sometime ago so you can't blame your...interesting observations on your non-exsistent fever. Now is there something bothering you?" Sherlock asked when I brought the blanket around my head so my face was in shadow. "Katherine, I thought we were past this childishness." He sighed and I snorted refusing to uncover my face.

Shaking his head he started to play and I sighed to myself, leaning back against the settee as I focused on Sherlock and his violin. It isn't until I feel a hand on my shoulder that I slowly open my eyes to find Sherlock standing there and I stare at him my mind trying to work out why he's staring at me. Until I finally notice the glass in one hand and I give him a sleepy smile, patting the settee beside me.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm perfectly fine sitting in my armchair." Sherlock replied as he held out a glass of water. Seeing my face droop he gave me a tiny smile and after a slight hesitation he sat beside me when I moved over. "Now that you have got your way will you take the water I brought you?" Sherlock teased and I snort at him gently taking the glass from his hand. Just for a moment my hands linger on his and he gave me a somewhat puzzled look which makes my heart beat a little faster than I thought possible.

Hearing Sherlock clear his throat I quickly removed my hands from his noting the tiny smile he gave me before he sat beside me. "Thanks for the water." I told him, taking a sip so he couldn't see how badly I was blushing though as I lifted the glass from my lips I noticed that he seemed to be studying me. "Why are you looking at my face like that?"

"Oh I'm just admiring your pretty face." Sherlock answered and I blinked at him for long enough to see Sherlock frown. "Hmm that didn't have the reaction I was expecting." He muttered just in time to see me crack a grin and without giving him time to process why I was grinning I burst into a fit of giggles. "Neither was that." He grumbled as I continued to giggle at the pout he pulled though once I set down the glass before I dropped it he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder.

"That...hah...that was pretty...corny." I giggled and he raised an eyebrow at me placing his left hand on the armrest though before he could rise I shook my head. "Sorry I...I didn't mean to giggle at you but that caught me off-guard." I apologized and Sherlock responded by crossing his arms, his eyebrows narrowing at me.

"That was a little rude, Katherine. I was only trying to be make you feel better." Sherlock told me making me chew my lower lip.

"It was a nice thought and I'm really sorry I was so rude to you, Sherlock. I guess I'm just feeling a little upset at being sick and I let my mouth take over." I replied and he finally gave me a smile and a nod. "I'm just not used to be complimented. At least by someone who wasn't just using me." I added with a shrug and he frowned at that, thinking.

"I have no intention of stealing anything from you." Sherlock told me and I nodded about to respond when he gave me a teasing smile. "Other than maybe your heart."

It would be an understatement to say that that left me speechless though I did manage to give Sherlock another smile that didn't end with a giggling fit thankfully.

When Sherlock returned to his armchair to continue playing his violin I began to wonder what the detective was trying to do.

 _If I didn't know better I would swear that Sherlock's trying to flirt with me. But I_ do _know better and there's no way that he would. As far as I know that man has never had a girlfriend. At least according to the stories that Doctor Watson wrote in the past...or the present._

"Something on your mind, Katherine?" Sherlock asked me and I turned my head to see him with his violin in his lap and both of his eyebrows raised. "I know that something is bothering you."

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" I joked and he nodded as I thought of an answer. "I have an idea about why those two tried to murder us. After Jaime tried to shoot you a second time, well more than that but I was kind of busy trying not to get hit again, I remembered that he did the exact same thing when you and John came to rescue me from my kidnappers."

"You are right, Katherine. Do please continue." Sherlock offered and I gave him a nod.

"Okay so while I'm recovering from my illness I had a lot of time to think and that's when it hit me; they were after you from the start. Why else would they have stolen a time-travel device from a museum display dedicated to the greatest detective of all time?" I finished and he gave me a smirk at that, fiddling with his violin's strings.

"I believe that you are correct. They seemed to have a grudge against me and all the pieces fit. There is one problem with your theory however. Why send those two back in time at all when it would have been easier for someone trained to come after me instead?" Sherlock said and I sighed, resting my chin on my knees as I thought about this.

"You know that part of this puzzle confused me as well." I began in time to catch a snort and I rolled my eyes. "Well it stumped me anyway. So maybe someone paid them to do you in? It makes sense if you really think about it."

"Do me in?" Sherlock asked with one eyebrow raised and I gave me a quick grin. "Aside from that your theory is sound. But who would want me dead?"

"Only person I can think of is Moriarty since I really don't know how many enemies you have." I suggested and Sherlock chuckled only stopping once he saw both my eyebrows were lowered at him. "It was a good suggestion." I grumbled, wrapping the blanket around my body before Sherlock could think of an answer.

Entering the room sometime later John found Sherlock sitting in his armchair a book on hand. Giving him a nod he turned to speak to Katherine only to find me sitting with the blanket covering me, my legs visible. "Katherine, is something the matter? Are you feeling ill again?" John asked and I coughed the blanket shifted enough to reveal my head.

"No, I'm fine." I muttered hiding my face again and John raised an eyebrow before he looked towards at Sherlock who had his book open and John sighed. "Ask Sherlock." I added after a long pause.

Sherlock raised his head from his book to see John with his arms crossed one eyebrow raised and Sherlock snorted. "I did nothing wrong." He said and John's remaining eyebrow shot up to join the first one. Meeting his best friend's gaze Sherlock remained silent.

"Katherine is upset and you are clearly hiding something." John pointed out and Sherlock cracked a tiny smile as he closed the book, setting on the table. Climbing from the armchair he stretched.

"I've taught you well, John. Katherine made a suggestion about who might be the person responsible for hiring those two men to murder me. While I agree that they were clearly after me I do not believe Moriarty would have a hand in this. If he wanted me dead he would have made it a lot less obvious or at the very least used one of the members of his gang. Besides how could he have sent them back to our time? The statue was found by Katherine in her time many years from now." Sherlock explained hearing me mumbling something.

"Katherine, that is not even anatomically possible." John scolded me with a hint of a smile on his lips and I just shrugged making the blanket move.

"You would be surprised." I responded uncovering my head and Sherlock sighed when I turned my head to glare at him. "I'm going to get a drink." I told them though as I pushed off from the settee my legs buckled and I collapsed, my knees striking the floor hard enough to make me cry out. I growled out a few choice words that shocked both men for long enough for me to sit up enough so I was leaning against the settee, gasping.

Sherlock reached me first though John was right behind him, my head snapping up as an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Here, up you go." John said and though Sherlock wanted to help he chose to stand back as the doctor helped me to my feet for long enough to get me settled on the settee. "There now do try and stay here. You've already been injured and I really don't want to have to redo your stitches a third time." John scolded though I noticed a smile on his face as he gave my shaking shoulders a light pat. "Now I think a cup of tea would be perfect for you. I will be back shortly."

As soon as Sherlock saw John disappear into the kitchen he knelt beside me and I stared at him not even reacting when he wrapped the fallen blanket around my shoulders. "Katherine, I did not mean to call you a liar. I just don't believe Moriarty would have a hand in this." Sherlock said in a low voice and I just sniffed not meeting his eyes until he sat beside me on the settee.

"I saved your life, twice now, and instead of thanking me you call me a fool. He was the only one I could think of." I muttered as I turned my head to face him and he saw my eyes narrowed. "What do you want from me? To continue to insult and humilate me? Do you enjoy it? I certainly don't."

"Katherine, please. I did not mean any of this." Sherlock began and I chewed my lower lip ignoring my eyes welling to poke him in the chest. "Would you kindly stop that?" He sighed and when I poked him a second time to get a reaction his hand darted out and I found my outstretched hand clutched firmly in his. "I did ask nicely."

"How about you kindly give me my hand back? As Taylor found out I am not a pushover when it comes to defending myself." I snapped though when he met my gaze without reacting I couldn't help being slightly curious. I opened my mouth as my mind tried to understand why he hadn't said a word during my outburst until he shifted close enough so that we were inches apart. "Now what are you doing?"

"I am trying to comfort you but you are not making this easy." Sherlock answered and I sniffed at him even ignoring the arm that he wrapped around my shoulders. John returned in time to see me with the blanket over my head making it look like I was wearing a hood and Sherlock with his arms crossed and a frown on his features.

"Sherlock, what did you say to Katherine this time?" John asked and I looked up to see him approaching the table with a small tray held between his hands. Setting down the tray on the table he picked up a cup though as he poured me a hot cup of tea he glanced at Sherlock. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"I did nothing wrong." Sherlock grumbled as he climbed from the settee and I rolled my eyes at his back the moment he started to head towards his armchair. "Katherine should be the one getting scolded. She is being very stubborn."

"I'm being stubborn? So it's my fault I ended up getting shot? Or that Taylor used me like the punching bag you keep hanging near the window?" I growled at him and he shrugged causing me to stumble to my feet.

Not even thinking about the ache in my head or the pain radiating from my newly stitched wounds I stepped past John who stood there with a cup still clutched in his hand, my destination clear in my mind. I reached the restroom in time to feel tears welling my eyes not for the first time sadly and after I quickly shut the door I leant against it, sniffing as I tried not to break down sobbing.

"Sherlock, give her a few minutes to clear her head. She is clearly upset." John explained as he handed Sherlock a cup that the detective took though he didn't take a sip. Taking a seat on the other armchair available he gave Sherlock a tiny smile. "Don't look so worried, Sherlock. Katherine isn't really upset at you."

"Then why does she keep getting so angry at me? All I want is for her to be well." Sherlock asked and John gave him friend a pat on the shoulder. "Though everything I say just seems to make her snap at me."

"Sherlock, Katherine does not hate you. How could she after you stayed at her bedside throughout her hospital stay, keeping her spirits up? That woman truly cares for you and I believe that it will take a lot more than mere words to make her, as you put it, hate you." John encouraged and Sherlock nodded brightening as he blew on his own cup of tea.

 _First he flirts with me but as soon as I make a suggestion at who could be targetting him he calls me a fool. What was I thinking getting a crush on that jerk of a genius? At this rate he's going to be alone for the rest of his life and I really don't care._

Sitting on the closed toilet lid I looked up at the ceiling, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. I shivered looking down at myself with a sigh. "Guess I can't stay in here forever. Not wearing just a skirt and a shirt anyway. Wish I'd grabbed a blanket then I could have stayed in here for hours." I muttered and that thought made me giggle. "Well not all that long anyway. Too cold in here."

"Is she ever going to come out of there?" Sherlock asked and John took a sip of his tea instead of answering, watching with a smile hidden behind his own cup as the detective set his own cup down on the tray. "This is getting on my last nerve." He complained, straightening before he stormed over to the washroom.

I was getting ready to face my friends when I heard a loud knock on the door and I found myself unable to do anything except stare until the knock is repeated. "Katherine, are you planning on staying in there all day? If so that will be very inconvenete." Sherlock asked and I snort loud enough for him to hear from the other side.

"I'm not coming out there until I hear an apology." I shot back and Sherlock actually growled making a thin smile appear on my lips. "That's not an apology."

"Of course it isn't, Katherine. But I can't talk to you when you stay locked up in there." Sherlock answered and I rolled my eyes at the ceiling.

"But the door isn't locked, Sherlock." I replied and he rolled his eyes this time. "I thought you knew that already."

"Of course I do, Katherine." Sherlock snapped, his patience tested as he waited for me to open the door. "Now will you open the door or do I need to break it down?"

"Break it down. It's not my apartment." I shot back and John sighed, setting his teacup down as he raised an eyebrow at Sherlock. "If you're that desperate to talk to me come in here."

"Katherine, that would not be at all civilzed." Sherlock answered and I sniggered, leaning back against the wall. After another minute of staring at the closed door Sherlock finally shook his head and as John watched on in silence he grasped the doorknob. Shivering from the cold of the room I rubbed at my arms about to climb from the toilet seat until I saw the door being pushed open and I tilted my head to one side when Sherlock entered the room.

"Now if you have quite finished being difficult will you please come back into the sitting room?" Sherlock grumbled and I just shrugged, ignoring the cold as I rose from the seat with a grunt. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what? Hiding in the bathroom? Maybe because you upset me and I didn't want to look at you otherwise..." I trailed off when he closed the door behind him.

"Otherwise what, Katherine?" Sherlock asked and I just shrugged again as I stepped towards him intending on leaving the bathroom until he blocked my path with a frown. "You will tell me why you are behaving so stubborn or you will not leave this washroom."

"Sherlock, you really don't want to press my buttons. It won't end well for you." I growled at him but he just shook his head and without thinking I lifted my left foot, aiming at his right knee only to find that I couldn't stay upright on one leg. I stumbled forward and without even hesitating Sherlock took a step forward, catching me in his arms before I could fall.

"That was not a good idea." I mumbled, one of my hands gripping the back of Sherlock's jacket.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked and I lifted my head offering the detective a quick grin despite how fast my heart was beating at nearly ending up on the cold floor. "That is a relief. For a moment I was afraid you had injured yourself."

"Oh stop acting like you care. I could hear you shouting at me to get out of here from the sitting room." I protested and Sherlock gave me a small smile when I relaxed my grip on his back.

"I am sorry I lost my temper for a moment but I just wanted you to come back inside where it is warm. Otherwise you will end up getting sick and I so hate to see you miserable." Sherlock explained and I watched with a slight blush as he wrapped his hands around mine. "I was correct; you are freezing."

It was at that point I knew that it wasn't my near fall that was making my heart beat faster but just how close Sherlock was to me. Despite being unsure how he would react I stood on my toes knowing that he would catch me again should I fall and his eyes widened when he felt my cool lips brush his own warm ones.

Not feeling him react I started to break away thinking I had crossed a line until his hand moved to the small of my back, at the same time returning the kiss with just as much passion as I did.

The next few minutes were a blur and after we came up breathing hard I couldn't help the silly grin that appeared on my face. Even Sherlock had a smirk on his face then not giving me a chance to ask why he grasped my hand leading me to the back of the small washroom and I found myself at a loss for once as he carefully pinned to the wall, kissing me before I had a chance to resist.

"I hope Katherine isn't too angry at Sherlock. It has been much too quiet in there."John said to Toby who just yawned, curled up at his feet.

Being angry was the furthest thing from mine as I wrapped both arms tightly around Sherlock's neck one leg curled around his, my head tilted back as Sherlock's lips moved down my neck.

"I must confess that this is the extent of my knowledge on courting. I never dreamed for a single moment that I would be putting any of it into practice." Sherlock muttered between kisses and I let out a low groan causing him to lift his head. "You will tell me if I do something wrong won't you?" He asked me and I gave him a grin, my cheeks pink.

"So I'm the lucky woman who gets to experience your knowledge first-hand? You're doing very well." I replied once I saw him staring at me with his head slightly tilted. "You know you don't have to stop." I added and he gave me a slow nod before his head shifted back to its spot under my chin. Once I felt him kissing my throat I resumed making some very unladylike noises.

 _I cannot believe that I am kissing Katherine. I have never once thought I would be interested in chasing after a woman, romantically of course, but after meeting Katherine..._

Sherlock briefly smiled to himself then he lifted his head and without any hesitation on his part kissed me again. So focused on each other we forgot that John was right outside in the sitting room though after he had finished his tea he set down the cup, climbing to his feet with a frown.

"They have been in there for far too long. I hope Katherine isn't feeling unwell again." John said as he walked slowly over to the washroom's door. He reached the doorknob though as he was about to turn it he paused and after staring at the door he leant against his, listening. Hearing a series of groans coming from the other side of the door he immediately pushed it open fearing the worst. "I swear I will strangle the pair of them if Katherine ends up getting sick."

"Sherlock, Katherine will the pair of you...my word!" Only to stumble to a halt when he saw Sherlock and Katherine with their arms wrapped around each other, the pair's lips locked together and their eyes firmly shut.

"What the devil do you two think you're doing?" John yelled and our eyes shot open, our heads turning in unison to see their friend staring at them with his own eyes wide. "I thought you were sick, Katherine." John finally commented once the shock wore off.

"This isn't what it looks like...well actually it kind of is." I stammered my arms still drapped around Sherlock's neck.


	18. Chapter 18

After practically dragging me back into the warmth of the sitting room I sat heavily on the settee, taking the cup from John who had a frown on his face. Taking a sip I immediately grimaced and he shook his head taking the cup from me before he set it on the table.

"The tea would have been hot had you actually bothered to drink it when I brought it in." John scolded though I saw the hint of a smile forming on his lips. "Now would you mind explaining what I walked in on?" John asked and I blink, my eyes moving to Sherlock who has his nose buried in a book. Seeing my cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red he chuckled.

"Oh come now, Katherine. We are all adults here." John commented and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes before I raised my head.

"I nearly tripped and Sherlock caught me before I fell onto the floor. I was so grateful I ended up kissing him and things spiralled out from there...as you already saw." I explained and John nodded looking towards Sherlock who had one eyebrow raised in shock or maybe even amusement. "Oh don't give me that look, Sherlock. You were enjoying yourself as much as I was." I scolded and he let out a snort his attention moving back to the book in his lap.

"I must say I was a little surprised but I suppose it was inevadible. Though next time please refrain of courting in the washroom of all places. That would be very inconveniate if someone needed to use the facilities." John commented and I nodded, grateful that he didn't

The following morning as I rested on the settee, my attention on a book he had lent me and as I turned the page I became aware of Sherlock's presence. Right now said detective was turning the statue that had caused all of this madness between his fingers and I couldn't help studying him as he worked, the slight frown on his face as he stared at the statue.

 _He has remarkably long fingers. I wonder what it would be like to have them stroking my chin? Or maybe even...okay where did that_ come _from? Get your mind out of the gutter._

But now that the thought was etched into my brain I couldn't unthink it and I've always had an overactive imagination. As I watched he fiddled with the statue again and I found myself staring at his fingers, wondering what they would feel like brushing against my bare skin.

Shaking my head I tried to turn my attention back to the book but I couldn't help glancing up in time to see Sherlock with his lips curled and it made me remember making out with the detective in the washroom of all places.

 _If I had decided to take a bath instead would he have followed me in there?_

Only to immediately shake my head, my cheeks burning at the thought of the detective walking in on me getting ready to take a warm bath.

"Katherine, are you feeling well? If not I'm afraid you may have to wait until John returns from shopping with Mrs Hudson." Sherlock told me and my head jerked up to find him standing over me, the statue still resting in one hand. Distracted I didn't move to grab my book until it slid to the floor.

"I'm perfectly alright, Sherlock. Thank you for asking." I replied and he nodded though I noticed a slight frown on his face when I leant over to retrieve the book I had allowed to fall onto the floor. Stretching my hand as far as I could I managed to grasp the cover unaware that Sherlock had been staring at me until I sat back, dropping the book onto my lap. "I hate when that happens."

"Are you completely sure? Your cheeks are red and you seem to be breathing faster." Sherlock pointed out and I rolled my eyes as I picked up my book again, moving to set it on the table within reach until Sherlock grasped it between his hands. "Here, let me help." He offered and I snorted, trying to pull the book from his grip when his fingers brushed mine.

"You know I am more than capable of setting down a book on a table, Sherlock." I snapped at him and he raised an eyebrow, tightening his grip. "Will you let go?"

"Katherine, why are you being so difficult?" Sherlock sighed and I just narrowed both my eyes at him. "I am merely trying to help." He added as I tried to ignore how fast my heart was beating or how much I wanted to beam the detective with his book. Finally I relaxed my grip on the book and he nodded, turning slightly to set the book on the table. Once he turned back he caught a glimpse of my eyes and he frowned at the tears.

"Why pretend you give a damn about me when all you seem to do is ignore me? You can't keep kissing me and expect me to pretend it didn't happen." I snapped at him as he stared at me. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I will when you decide to stop talking, Katherine." Sherlock answered and I crossed my arms at him, giving him a slight nod. "Thank you. Whatever gave you the idea that I don't care about you?"

"You made out with me in the washroom and now...you barely even look at me. I can't believe how insensitive you can be." I responded as my feet touched the floor. Despite the ache in my head and my shaking legs I chose instead to focus my attention on Sherlock who met my gaze. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Whatever do you mean?" Sherlock challenged and I gave a weak laugh as I grinned at him.

"You've never even been with a woman have you?" I teased and he actually snorted at me, copying me by crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. "I knew it. That's why you haven't

"Katherine, that is none of your business." Sherlock answered once he found his voice and I rolled my eyes. "Honestly you can be very rude." He sighed and I blinked at him.

"You keep making me cry and then you accuse me of being rude. No wonder you're still a bachelor." I snapped back at him, spinning around with my back towards him. Which caused my already weak legs to give way making me fall onto my knees with a jolt that left my legs shaky and my eyes watering. "Oh just perfect." I growled not at all surprised Sherlock came to my aid, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in an effort to help me onto my feet again.

I'm tempted to push him away but I know that would only make me fall again so I allow him to help me back to the settee that has served as my bed ever since I came to be here in London. We make it to the settee though just as Sherlock starts to gently lower me onto my bed I stumble before I fall, dragging the poor detective with me.

I hadn't intended on pulling him down on top of me but when he lifted his head and I find his grey eyes inches from mine I can't help myself. Sherlock's eyes are already slightly wide when he landed on me but the second he felt my lips on his they widened even further. Once I broke off the kiss noting the lack of response I raised both eyebrows at him and he cleared his throat, pushing himself up into a sitting position and I did the same.

"That was unexpected." Sherlock commented and I snorted as he fixed his tie though this time he met my gaze with a faint smile. "Katherine, if you are serious about pursuing a relationship with me..." He trailed off as he shifted close and I barely had time to figure out he had planned when his lips found mine.

While his forwardness surprised me that didn't stop me from returning the kiss after his hand moved to the small of my back especially when I felt his lips part. Sherlock jerked the moment he felt my tongue slip inside his slightly open mouth and his eyes shot open noting that my own were still closed.

 _What on earth is Katherine doing? I never knew she was capable of kissing in this manner. Though it is remarkable pleasant._

With those thoughts running through his head Sherlock copied me and I remember making a muffled sound similiar to a groan as our tongues touched. For someone who claimed to be a novice when it came to courting a woman he seemed to enjoy kissing me.

"That...that was amazing." I gasped once we broke apart and Sherlock just gave me a tiny nod. Noting the slight redness of his cheeks brought a smile to my face and he raised an eyebrow at me. "You know the kissing, Sherlock. Do I have to spell it out for you?" I muttered and he just fixed me with a tiny smile.

"Not at all. I just find it much more appealling to hear you say those words." Sherlock explained and if I wasn't already flushed from the kiss I would have been red-faced.

"I have to say I really like it when you're being sweet. It makes a nice change from when you're acting stubborn." I pointed out and he blinked at me, looking confused until I shifted close enough to push him backwards. Now lying on his back Sherlock continued to stare at me until I raised myself over him giving the detective a smirk before I leant close enough to kiss him.

This time he kissed me back right away, his hand moving to the back of my head to steady me as his tongue slipped into my open mouth. Our tongues touching I shifted until I could slip a hand under his shirt and his reaction was to break off the kiss, two grey orbs watching me with his mouth hanging slightly open. "Katherine!" He scolded and I sighed, tempted to smack him until he gave me the smallest of smiles and I found myself speechless when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Finding myself lying on my back less than a minute later I stared up at him as he copied the smirk I had given him, covering my body with his own. On instinct I lifted one of my legs, grimacing a little at the pain and Sherlock froze as he felt my leg wrap around his waist. "Just keeping my balance, Sherlock. Otherwise I might fall off the settee." I whispered and he actually accepted it, gently cradling my head. "Carry on, detective." I added and he nodded, his warm lips capturing my own in a kiss that made my heart pound.

As John returned his arms loaded with bags he couldn't help wondering how Katherine was feeling.

"I hope Katherine is feeling better. She seemed so down after she was released from hospital." Mrs Hudson commented as she held her own bag and John nodded in agreement, crossing the road that brought them outside their apartment.

"I'm sure that having new clothes and a nice hot meal will bring a smile to her face. I know that eating one of your meals helps me feel much better." John answered and Mrs Hudson smiled, John pushing open the door that led to the stairs leading into the apartment that he and Sherlock shared. After they carefully climbed the stairs, avoiding the ninth step, they walked directly into the sitting room and Mrs Hudson let out a gasp.

Dropping her bag on the carpet she raised a hand to her mouth as John looked on, both looking equally as surprised to find Sherlock lying over me. By the time they had arrived back I had managed to slide my hand under his shirt the bottom two buttons coming undone as I did. While Sherlock had slipped one shoulder of my shirt down enough to expose my collarbone and that was exactly where his mouth was right now, his teeth nipping at the bare skin.

I was enjoying herself, judging from my closed eyelids and the faint gasps and groans emerging every few seconds from my partially open mouth. Shuddering when he nipped my shoulder I tightened my grip on the small of his back not noticing that two of my friends had returned until John finally cleared his throat. Sherlock turned his attention from me to the wide open doorway to find John and Mrs Hudson staring at them the latter with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I probably should explain why I am lying here with Miss Katherine..."Sherlock began just as I lifted myself up, giving the detective a brush with my lips on one side of his throat.

"Sherlock, why did you stop?" I muttered, turning my head the moment I heard a much louder cough. Grimacing slightly I slowly opening my eyes to find Sherlock looking towards the open doorway. "Let me guess; John and Mrs Hudson are back aren't they?"


End file.
